All Because The new Kid
by katie.herrick.71
Summary: Katniss' friend made her sign up for a singing contest for her school to show panem they're worth something but they have to do duets who will Katniss partner be will it be her friends or will it be the new kid and will he be more then her partner will thing contest bring them together or will everything for apart for them?
1. New Kid

hey so here is the first chapter i hope you like this Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story!

* * *

"KATNISS WAKE UP WERE GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL" my sister, Prim yells from downstairs.I groan as i get up i really don't want to go to school today or any day for that matter i would rather spend time with dad out hunting and then come home so he can help me with my singing, but no i have to go to school.I get up and put on a green t-shirt and jeans and braid my hair in its signature braid. "finally" prim says as i reach the bottom of the stairs "well sorry,are you ready little duck?" i ask "yes I've been ready for like forever" she says "k just a minute i need breakfast" i get some toast from mom and tell her and dad bye and we leave.

The first thing i notice is the 'SOLD' sign on the neighbor's lawn i guess they sold the house finally"hey, Katniss who do you think lives there now?" Prim asked i shrugged "don't know but if i know mom shes gonna have them over for dinner soon" i said "yeah"Prim says back.

I drop prim off at her class and make my way to my friends "hey Katniss" i hear one of my friends, Madge say "hey Madge"i say "hey did you hear that they're having a singing contest soon maybe you should sign up"she says "you know i cant and yeah i heard its soon but its a duet thing and i would have to sing with a guy and i don't think the guys can sing and so if i do it which im saying im not who would i sing with?" i say "i don't know that's the fun part just will you try and if the person it is not the person you want to sing with you can quit before the actual contest just say you'll try" she pleads "if i say yes will you leave me alone"i say and she nods "fine" i groan and walk into the school.

I walk to my first class which is english and i sit in the back cause none of my friends are in this the bell rings and as the teacher is about to close the door a blond guy comes in "oh your late mister" "sorry" he mumbles "yes now go take a seat" she says _oh great_ i think there's only one spot left and its next to me. he sits down and turns towards me "hi um i'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark I'm new here" he said holding out his hand "Katniss Everdeen" i say and give him a small smile and he gives it back.

At the end of class i get up and leave until i hear someone call my name "wait, Katniss"what a surprise its Peeta "yeah" i say when he reaches me i now realize his ashy blond hair is almost covering his amazing blue eyes and he has abs poking out of his blue t-shirt that goes with his eyes wait. did i just say 'amazing' blue eyes? and why am i looking at his body? "i was just wondering if, um you would, uh show me where the science room is?"he stutters "here let me see your schedule" i say he does as i say and takes a folded up paper from his back pocket and hands it to me. i look at his schedule and he has every class with me how is that possible? "well it kinda looks like we have every class together so i guess ill just be your guide i mean if you want" i say handing him his schedule "thanks but you don't have to do it if you don't want to" "no its fine just follow me" i say smiling, he smiles back and i feel my face heat up why am i acting like this i just met him!

This is what i do all day ill go to class and Peeta will follow me and ill sit with my friends but during lunch of course Madge knew about him "Hey Katniss have you met the new kid his name is Peeta Mellark and he just moved here isn't that cool he moved from district 1" but before i can speak Annie comes over "i met him i thinks he's kind and sweet" She says "look here he comes" clove says who has been quiet this whole conversation. sure enough Peeta is coming over "hi girls do you mind if i sit with you today" he says flashing his amazing smile _oh my gosh somethings wrong with my head _then again it is amazing _what am i talking about no it's not _shut up brain "hey Katniss"Peeta says and sits down by me_ oh great here comes the teasing from them later_ i think"hey Peeta"the next thing i know the guys are coming over "hey catnip" i hear Gale say "hey Gale" i say as he sits next to Madge who automatically turns red and i fight not to smile how red she's getting.I look over with Annie who is already sucking faces with Finnick and Cato who is sitting next to clove. i now realize that i am a third wheel even though Madge and Gale are not dating they should that just means Peeta and me are the only loners i guess _or you could be dating him_ no i tell myself if anything he's a friend or not even that _that's why you get to know him_ but i don't even have to do that cause Peeta leans closer to me and speaks "are they..."he points to Cato and clove "and them.." he points to Finnick and Annie still making out "and them..." he says pointing to Madge and gale whispering in my ear "um those two certainly are.. that's Finnick and Annie" i say pointing to Annie and Finnick STILL making out "they are...and that's Cato and clove" i say pointing to Cato and clove and she is now laughing at what Cato said in her ear "and they are not but i think they would look cute together that's Gale and Madge and i can just tell they like each other by the way Madges face got red when he sat down and how his eyes just.. like.. light up when she's near him" i say back to him "how long have you dealt with this"he says quietly using hand gestures to represent everyone at the table "at least a year or so" i say, he laughs quietly _man his laugh is perfect_ what are you saying its just like any other laugh _no it's not its his laugh_ i hate you brain just shut up _no i will never shut up _"hey Katniss?" Peeta says as i look st him his eyes are filled with worry "yeah" "sorry you were..just.. like staring of into space for like 5 minutes" he says "oh sorry ill try not to do it anymore" _see what you did you got me in trouble _were the same person,Katniss "Katniss you're doing it again" Peeta says bringing me from my thoughts "again im sorry" i say blushing "its ok" he says smiling his amazing smile again and just when i'm about to argue with my self over thinking he has a 'amazing' smile the bell rings, i get up with Peeta still following me but not before standing in front of Annie and Finnick STILL making out and smacking both of them to break them up and i hear Peeta laugh but then cover it up with a cough and we start walking to our next class.

* * *

ok heres this hope you enjoyed reading this!

Posted 2/28/13

-katie


	2. New Neighbor

I have lots of time on my hands so here is the 2nd chapter hope you like it

Disclaimer: i don't own the hunger games

* * *

When i get home i go straight up to my room and go to my desk and start to do my homework when Prim comes into my room and makes her way over to my desk "hey little duck,what do you need" i say closing my math book "you were right"she says "i was right about what" i say "mom is bringing the new neighbors over tonight for dinner" she says looking out my window that when you look out you see the one of the upstairs rooms in the neighbors house "who are they?" i say "they're the.. oh what did mom say they're name was.. that's right it was the Mellarks" she says "and she wants us to put something nice on so that's why i'm here" she says walking over to my closet "that name sounds familiar" i say walking over to the window i now see that the window must be a guys by the blue color and posters of bands _great_ i see something i never thought i saw i see Peeta in that room but hes taking his shirt off i should probably walk away but now i can see his 6-pack that he has going on that was covered by his blue shirt he had he turns around to grab the other shirt on his dresser he sees me i frozen in place and i see him smile and i duck away. when i peek out the window he has his shirt on and is smiling while writing on a piece of paper then make it into a paper airplane and walks over towards the window and i duck again.I hear the squeak of his window opening and then a small dud on my window i peek my head up again the airplane was next to my window and Peeta was combing his hair out looking in his mirror.I opened my window and opened the paper airplane.

_like what you see :) -peeta_

I laugh a little and i forgot prim was in my room "whats that" she asked coming over and reading the note "who this from?" she ask smiling i point out the opened window and Peeta is now doing his math homework "hes cute" she says "get dressed soon but first write him back"she says walking to my desk and handing me my pencil and i start writing

_oh defiantly ;) and why didn't you tell me you moved here?-__Katniss_

I walk over to my window and throw the airplane and it hits Peeta in the head he turns shakes his head while smiling and picks up the airplane and i wait till it comes back and i catch it.

_so you did like what you saw i mean if i was looking at myself i could check myself out to ;) and you never asked where i lived so it kinda is your fault to cause you never told me where you lived__-Peeta_

_I was NOT checking you out Prim told me we were having the neighbors over for dinner and i went over to the window and it just so happened it was your window that is across from mine and you were the one taking your shirt off in front of your window! and i should have known this was your house cause new kid,sold house,new neighbors i guess i just didn't put all the puzzle pieces together__-katniss_

now that i think about was i checking him out? no i couldn't have _you were totally checking him out Katniss just admit it_ no i was not checking him out _yes you were just admit you like him_ i like him yeah but as a friend not as something more _Katniss you like him as something more just admit it _no just shut your mouth up brain_ i'm your brain i don't have a mouth stupid _don't call me stupid, you stupid brain now shut up _i will never shut up i will make you see your feelings for him._ just as i about done yelling at myself the airplane hits me in the head followed by Peetas laughter i scowl at him and read it.

_OK sure you 'weren't' checking me out, who is Prim,yes you should have known this was the house i was staying in yet you still walked over to your window and looked into mine and its none of your business what i do in my room,i'm looking forward to dinner with you and your family, and last you really need to stop doing that thing where you zone out and have this look on your face that makes it look like your arguing with yourself-__Peeta_

of course that's what it looked like cause i was but i was still not checking him out _yes you were_ we are not having this conversation now _fine but ill do it during dinner then _no don't do that _to late and look out the window hes looking at you like your crazy i would fix it. _i look out the window and hes looking at me funny i sigh and write back

_ok um first i was NOT checking you out, Prim is my 13-year-old sister,your right its none of my business what you do in your room and i don't think i want to know,i'm also looking forward to eating with you and your family, and im sorry i keep doing that and yes i am arguing with myself and its ok if you think i'm crazy-crazy girl_

_i think you were checking me out, ill have to meet her she sounds nice,i'm not so sure you want to meet my brothers and my mom isn't coming she um isn't here,its not like i do anything disgusting in my room,and i do think your crazy but in a good way like your not like the other girls i met in my old school or i met today and why are you arguing with yourself and how long has this been going on?-curious guy_

_i'm done talking about if i was or wasn't checking you out,she is nice,i don't think i want to meet them but ill have to and i understand why your mom isn't coming its fine,you will, just you watch and i hope you have curtain i wouldnt want to see it,and do you really mean that in a good way that i'm crazy?i don't think you need to know ill tell you some time later but not now and i have to go get ready for dinner i hope your happy Prim is making me wear a dress-girl that hates dresses_

_k see u later tell prim shes made a good choice and wear your hair down i want to see you look girly-hopeful boy_

_PS:i would never do that in my room with you across the window it would be awkward afterward and i dont have curtain yet im still unpacking_

_Yeah sure that's going to happen-dream crusher Katniss_

_PS:you better not it would be DISGUSTING and awkward afterward and maybe i could help you unpack if you want me to_

_That's fine and you should so i can see you all prettied up or whatever the word for it is-peeta_

_Bye Peeta c u at dinner-__Katniss_

_Bye Katniss- see you at dinner-Peeta_

* * *

here is the second chapter ill try to post as soon as possible promise

Posted 2/28/13

_-katie_


	3. The Dinner

3 chapters in 1 day i'm on a roll today :) hope you guys like it

Disclaimer:i own nothing

* * *

Why did i agree to wear a dress and wear my hair down? _you did it for Peeta remember _no i didn't prim wanted it down and curled it _yeah but i know you were thinking it _i hate you brain _then you hate yourself __Katniss_ oh whatever.

I argue with myself for like the 10th time today and its all been about Peeta surprise there. I'm wearing a green dress that frills to my knees and my hair is curled to it reaches just below my shoulders.I walk downstairs to find mom in a light blue dress and prim in a pink one with her hair in two braids and dad is wearing a black button up shirt and dress pants.

When the doorbell rings i run to the door and open it there stands Peeta two boys that look almost exactly like each other and older them him which must be his brothers and an older man which must be their dad "hi come on in"i say opening the door a little wider to let them come in and i walk into the living room and sit on the couch and Peeta follows "see i told you, you would look pretty all dressed up" he says siting down besides me "and for the record i don't mind you were checking me out"he says smiling i automatically turn red "I WAS NOT CHECKING YOU OUT"i yell and get funny looks i turn even redder that is until prim comes over "hi you must be Peeta,and yes i was in her room while she was checking you out, it was funny, she had this funny look on her face" she then laughs and walks away "i like your sister shes on my side"he says then laughs and i turn red again "but you look cute when you blush" i turn even redder if possible and he laughs again and i scowl at him "you also look cute when you scowl" he says then gets up.

Dinner was even worst i don't think I've blushed so much it started with his brothers. "so you must be the famous Katniss Everdeen my brother has been talking about ALL afternoon, i'm Rye and that's wheat were his twin brothers and were both 18..."Rye says and i nod "that's dad and mom um cant be here uh today" wheat finishes for Rye."And i hear my little brother isn't the only one who is talking about the other i heard you were checking him out"Rye says smiling and i turn red "i was not checking him out" i say quietly and take a sip of my water "shes good Peeta shes quiet that will help her later on when your doing it." wheat says and i spit take all over Peeta and i put my hand over my mouth "KATNISS"mom says "rye, wheat i think you can go home now and ill go get another shirt for Peeta" says and stands up i stand and run upstairs and i hear Peeta following me as i hear Rye from the door "when i look through Peetas window you guys better have clothes on and keep your liquids to yourself"then i hear rye and wheat starting to laughing and smacking from their dad probably.

When i reach my room i shut the door and lock it before Peeta can get in then i hear him knocking on the door "Katniss let me in,they don't mean it that's why i didn't want you to meet them cause they're idiots"he says knocking on it.I feel tears coming _why am i crying _cause those word hurt you, for once i agree with these words were just friends JUST friends_ i dont agree with you on that you watch your going to be more then friends_ ok whatever i open the door Peeta has concern and something else that i cant see when i open it "Katniss they didnt mean it are you ok?" he ask "im f-fine"i say "you dont look fine" he says thats when i break comes and and brings me in for a hug and i just cry into his chest, he brings me over to my bed and we sit there with me crying the whole time.i start to calm down when i hear him singing quietly.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I know this song its the song that my dad used to sing to me when i was younger to get me to sleep "your a great singer" i say still sniffing "thanks but what i want to hear right now is your laugh" he says that makes me smile he such a softie "I got you to smile that's a start" he says "i have something to say first if you'll do it" i say still in his chest "anything i don't like seeing you this vulnerable" he says softly "there is a um uh contest at school and i need a partner for it if you want to you can be my partner?" i ask him hes silent for a few minutes i shouldn't have asked "i'm sorry i get it if you don't want to-" i say "no,ill do it for you its just that i never thought you would want to do a contest for it"he says quietly "Madge wants me to do it and it will help cause the winners get a record deal if we win"i say "sing something for me then"he says.I come out of his chest and clear my throat and sing.

_Here's how it goes_  
_Boy meets girl, girl leaves boy_  
_That's all I know_  
_All I've done, all my life_

_'Cause throughout my history_  
_I've only been with jerks_  
_Who couldn't take it_  
_But you see the picket fence_  
_A swing on the front porch_  
_With us two on it_

_When I believe that nothing lasts forever_  
_You stay with me, keeping us together_  
_And make me feel like I never ever wanna give you up_  
_'Til now, I've always been a quitter_

All the time im singing i never take my eyes off Peeta when i finish i sit back down "do you mean it" he ask quietly does he mean the song? _just say yes _should i? _yes it will work just say yes _"yes" i whisper with that Peeta leans closer to me when hes a inch away from me i hear him whisper "then can i kiss you?" i smile a little by his asking and nod he leans closer and my lips are on his and i feel his hands go up to my cheeks to hold me there i put my arms around his neck and kiss him back i feel him smile into the kiss and i smile back i then feel the rush that goes through me and i feel like i want more.

When he leans back hes smiling i turn red when i look out the window,out the window looking through Peetas window is his brothers smiling like idiots "what are you-"Peeta says turning around and i realize me and Peeta left our windows open "oh dont mind us"Rye says "we were watching kat sing then suck each others face off"Wheat then gets up and goes over to my window "get OUT of my room and leave us alone"Peeta yells, shuts the window and closes my green curtains "katniss im sorry that they're idiots"he says and look over at the window again "and your going to open that when i leave,right?" he ask i smile and laugh while he points at the window "i win" he says im confused now what does he mean he won,he won that he got to kiss me i start to get angry now "oh no not that i won, i got you to laugh"he says "oh sorry" "no thats alright i wasnt clear on what i was saying"he says "do you want to start" i ask "start what" he ask "the contest songs" i say "yes i can now"he says smiling "k so i have this one just follow my lead" i say handing him a sheet of music "did you know i would say yes?"he ask looking at the paper "no why?" "just the lyrics"he says "oh, no" i say and i start

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_  
_Always stumbling' around in circles_  
_But I must have stumbled into something_  
_Look at me_  
_Am I really alone with you?_

Peeta:

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

Both:

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

Me:

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_

Peeta:

_You're the last thing my heart expected_  
_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_

Me:

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_  
_Well I guess_

Both:

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_

Peeta:

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Me:

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Even hearts like mine_  
_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_  
_Even hearts like mine_  
_Ohhhhhhhh_

Both:

_Some hearts,_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts_  
_They just get all the right breaks_  
_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_  
_Some hearts,_  
_They just have it so easy_  
_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_  
_Some hearts just get lucky..._

Me:

_sometimes_

as i finish i find Peeta staring at me "you are a great singer"he says "no,we make a great team" i say smiling at how well that went "well i should go still need to change my shirt"he says "again im so sorry and now you have tears on them" i say sadly but he just gives me a mischievous smile "i know how you can repay me"he says "how?" i say confused he comes closer to me and im only a few inches away from him he leans down and whispers "kiss me" i go forward and put his lips on mine and put my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my face when i let go he says bye and leaves with another kiss goodbye._man that was fun _and i smile.

* * *

here is chapter 3 hope you liked it i hope to hear from you soon till next time bye!

Posted 2/28/13

-Katie


	4. Notes with Peeta

woo 4th chapter

Disclaimer:I own nothing no songs or the hunger games

* * *

After Peeta left i opened the curtain and window again like Peeta asked and go downstairs and met by an excited Prim "i heard you guys"she says "what did you hear?" I ask her "i heard you crying then nothing then Peeta yelling about someone in his room then you guys sing and it was the most beautiful thing i ever heard then saying you were sorry and that you got tears on it so i take it that you cried into his shirt and he let you that's why his shirt was even more wet then what he went up in"she says "yes and i asked him to sing with me in that singing contest so we were practicing" i say "if its going to be you and Peeta then i just know that you and Peeta will win,I just know it"she says "thanks for the support Prim"i say.

I then go back upstairs to find yet another paper airplane on my bedroom floor to pick it up and read it

_were going to need a bridge or ladder from my house to your house so i can over in less then a minute to kiss you and your family wont know im here and give me funny looks -Peeta xx_

i look out the window and see Peeta is at his desk and it looks like he drawing and smile at his need to kiss me

_why is my family that bad that you need a bridge? then what if there is a burglar at your house and they find it and get me? -Katniss xx_

I throw it back through his open window and it lands on his desk where he was drawing,he looks up and smiles when he see the airplane then looks at me then starts to write when he is done he walks over to his window and throws it.

_No its just your dad he gave me this look like 'you touch my daughter i hurt you' look and i'm scared to go near him and prim and your mom look excited and its not just that i would be able to keep you safe and if there was a burglar i would protect you or if i couldn't get to you we have like a secret thing that lets us now were not safe idk just an idea- doesn't know what hes talking about Peeta xx_

I laugh at his attempt to name my dads face and that he would tell me hes scared and cute that he would try to protect me.

_Aww thats cute if your scared would you want me to hold you?;) and we should have our own little secret thing or something and i think we should have our own little way to get to each others house cause im planning on never seeing your brothers again and tell them your the only one that can call me kat- your kat xx_

When i throw it with just my luck rye walks through the door and sees me and smiles like an idiot again and i duck.I look up to see Peeta is wreasling with rye over the airplane until rye wins and holds peeta down when wheat walks in he sees the position and sees the paper then looks out the window and sees me peeking and i duck time when i look up wheat is reading the whole note out loud

"were going to need a bridge or ladder from my house to your house so i can over in less then a minute to kiss you and your family wont know im here and give me funny looks -Peeta and then he has some xx's that's cute peety just wanting to see your little girlfriend and hear Katniss' reply rye" then he puts a girly voice on that is supposed to be mine "why is my family that bad that you need a bridge? then what if there is a burglar at your house and they find it and get me? -Katniss and she put some x's to then hear this" and wheat clears his throat " No its just your dad he gave me this look like 'you touch my daughter i hurt you' look and i'm scared to go near him and prim and your mom look excited and its not just that i would be able to keep you safe and if there was a burglar i would protect you or if i couldn't get to you we have like a secret thing that lets us now were not safe idk just an idea- doesn't know what hes talking about Peeta with some more x's aww little peety is scared of katniss dad and Katniss' reply must be the one he was about to read before you tackled him huh rye"he says "yeah Katniss threw it when i came in"he says laughing "and you need to hear it its the funniest yet"wheat says and he clear his throat and speaks in his 'girly voice' again "Aww that's cute, if your scared would you want me to hold you?;) and we should have our own little secret thing or something and i think we should have our own little way to get to each others house cause im planning on never seeing your brothers again and tell them your the only one that can call me kat- your kat and even more x's" he says then i see Peeta is released and takes the note from them but wheat walks over to the window and i duck again and he yells "we know your hiding under your window and i am hurt that you never want to see us again that really hurts and we will stop calling you kat me and rye can call you kitty kat,have fun with your little love notes" and i hear the door slam so he must have left with Rye.

When i look up again Peeta is writing back on the now crumpled note and throws it.

_ok first im really sorry about them i thought i locked my door but apparently not and yes i would love for you to hold me ;) and if you want to i will call you kat and keep you away from my brothers as much as possible and if you want (which i would LOVE) is to have a bridge go to your house-lover boy_

_Ill let you hold me when you get that bridge done,and go lock your door so your brothers don't read this and well have these nicknames and i love your nickname 'lover boy'-huntress_

_if i could i would finish that bridge now but the only bridge you need is the bridge to my heart but it looks like your already there, and since when were you a huntress?-cheesy guy_

_you are cheesy but that's one reason why i love you but its cute and i have been hunting since i was 5 when my dad taught me-kat_

_so that means your dad knows how to hunt great another reason why i should be scared of him :(-peet_

_PS you should get to bed so your not sleepy tomorrow_

_I think you should be he can be pretty scary sometimes__-tired katniss_

_PS and i guess your right good night peeta_

_ill keep that in mind Good night katniss- always right peeta_

_just cause im listening to you doesnt mean you have to be smart-katniss_

_your right sorry-sorry peeta_

with that i close my window and shades put the note on my desk and get changed and go to bed.

* * *

4th chapter done wooo

Posted 3/2/13

-katie


	5. What Dad says and English

here is the 5th chapter hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games

* * *

As i wake up i remember every thing that happened yesterday i met the new kid who is our new neighbors whose window is across from mine who has two twin brothers who are the most stupidest people i think i have met and he's the boy i shared my first kiss with and hopefully it will not be our last.

_i told you,you would have feelings for him _my thoughts say to me 'ok you were right are you happy and leave me alone' _yes, for now in case you step out of line or mess something up i will be back you can count on that _it says to me 'i cant wait for that' _hopefully it will never happen again,but for now goodbye' _thank you i say smiling that i have finally won against this war in my head.

I put on a light orange shirt and jeans and walk downstairs to find my dad that looks like he has been waiting for me "hi dad" i say slowly wondering why he would be waiting for me "hi Katniss, i just wanted to ask you a question" he says taking my hand and leading me to the couch to sit down.

"i was wondering if you could tell me what you and that Mellark boy were doing up in your room?" he ask "we was practicing for that one singing contest for school after i heard him sing i wanted him to be my partner" i say still a little confused "ok i believe that and.. your not going to like this but you can't see him anymore i don't want you talking or anything with him got it?" now im even more confused but something else is bubbling inside of me,anger. "what do you mean i cant see Peeta anymore" i yell "i don't think he's right for you just stay away from him i know he's no good and i would know the Mellarks" he says raising his voice "but dad, that's not fair" i yell back at him "i don't care if its right or not i don't want you seeing him and that's final"he yells im so angry i run out the door with my backpack and run to the school.

When i get to the school i go straight in ignoring my friends and go to the bathroom. When i reach the bathroom i break down and cry until i hear the bathroom door open i expect the worst but its just Madge "hey will you tell me whats wrong" she says softly.I tell her everything from dinner,the notes,till this morning with my dad "was he a good kisser" she ask me i hit her shoulder "right wrong time"she says "what should i do"i say softly still sniffling "you can either listen to your dad and stay away from him or you could still see him and not have your dad know"she says "thanks for being here Madge i say "no prob i like a little drama now and then"she says and helps me out of the bathroom.

When i get out of the bathroom i see Peeta leaning on the wall and he has a worried look on his face "hey kat are you ok"he ask looking me over then resting his eyes on mine i don't know what to say should i stay with him,do i love him, yes i know i love him i will just forget what my dad has said and follow my heart "im fine" i say smiling a little to show him i am fine "ill just be leaving, bye guys"i hear Madge say "ok Madge see you in science" i say and wave bye to i look back at Peeta he takes my hands and tangles them with mine "hey"he whispers "hey"i whisper back he starts to leans forward and i do to and then his lips are on mine and i feel fire shoot through me and i think he feels it to cause he runs his tongue over my bottom lip and i let a small moan out and let him enter when his tongue finds mine its a whole other feeling, and it feels good but it doesn't last "hey you two no PDA in school now get to class"one teacher yells and i let go of him and put my forehead on his "that was nice"he whispers "yeah" i backs up still holding my hand and calls "i think we should get to class"i smile and nod and we go to English.

When i get to English i sit in the back and he sits next to me and the teacher about 5 minutes i get bored and look over to see what Peetas doing,hes drawing again,i look a little closer and its a picture of a sunset, its beautiful and like he knows im watching him he looks up and sees me,he smiles and looks down at his picture again "that looks so.. life like" i whisper to him "thanks"he whisperers not looking up to he continues drawing i look at his face and it looks like hes in deep concentration and if you touch him it could mess it all up,its too much a reach my hand out to poke his face and when i do he jumps and makes a pencil line across the sunset messing it up,i put my hand over my mouth to hide my laughter at Peeta and he just looks from his picture to me, to his picture to me and eventually just smiles.

"take notes on this" i hear the teacher say. That what starts cracking me up "Katniss are you listening?" i hear the teacher say when i calm down i look at Peeta who is also trying to contain his laughter "Yes" i lie she sighs "then what exactly did i say?" she says "ok you said" then i try my voice for her "take notes on this, Katniss are you listening?, then i said yes then you sighed" and i pretend to sigh "then you said 'then what exactly did i say?' and then i repeated what we were talking about 3 minutes ago" "yes Katniss that is right but if you do any more fooling around i will send you out" and she starts talking with the class again.

When i look over at Peeta again hes softly laughing and i smile at him and go back till waiting when the bell rings.

When the bell rings i go out of English with Peeta "why did you poke my face?" he says and that just makes me laugh again "sorry it was just too tempting you were in such concentration and i didnt think just poking your face would scare you that much and make you mess up on your picture and it was beautiful by the way"i say "yeah it WAS" he says "again im sorry"i say taking his hand "its ok you just have to repay me"he says stopping us "just like last time?" i ask remembering last time he wanted me to repay him "exactly like last time"he says and leans in and kisses me.

* * *

Here is this chapter so they're together 'almost' a couple i might add her dad in there just to change it for them and what does he know about the Mellarks? or maybe Peeta's mom or maybe someone who wants one of them for themselves or maybe all 3 and what about their singing contest and winning the record deal Katniss wants? till next time!

Posted 3/4/13

-katie


	6. Secret Couple And Nicknames

ok i need to ask you guys should i do the next chapter in Peeta's pov or not to see what he thinks about this?

* * *

School was a lot better after English especially with Peeta with me,i walked around our classes and kissed in front of everyone but we didn't care we just cared that we were with each other and that was how we liked it.I guess you could call us a couple now and it has been only a day since i met him.

At lunch we sat with everyone but there was one girl that Peeta still hasn't met and her name is Johanna Mason and she hasn't been here lately i wonder if shes just skipping or if Annie can read my mind i hear her "hey have any of you seen-"but she is cut off "hey my people"Johanna says walking to our table i look at Peeta and see confusion in his eyes i lean over and talk to him "that's Johanna Mason she moved here last year from 7"he nods and i see Johanna with a smirk on her face looking at me "so i was only gone for one day for my sister and brainless already has a boyfriend,now who are you?"she says pointing at Peeta "im Peeta Mellark i moved her a few days ago from 1"he says "your family owns the new bakery don't they?"she says i look at Peeta he never told me his family moved so they could work for a bakery "yeah that is what my family did in 1 also"he says "ok bread boy so why are you dating brainless?" she says he looks at her for a minute "bread boy?"he ask "yeah she makes up little nicknames,mine is brainless"i say rolling my eyes "mines little fish"Annie calls "mines the sex god"Finnick calls that makes everyone laugh "well it is"he defends "we know Finn but it just too funny "Gale says "well at least mine ins't" Finn tries to say but Gale leans over and covers his mouth "don't say it"he says "why? so Strawberry wont be embarrassed in front of Bread boy"Johanna says i lean over to Peeta again "Madge is Strawberry and Gales name is Strawberry lover"i say smiling Peetas face breaks out into a smile "come on Gale its not that bad a name"Peeta says looks over at Peeta smiling innocently then glares at me and i just smile Gale takes his hand off Finns and Finn yells "strawberry lover"and Madge turns red "never mind strawberry will get embarrassed"Johanna says smirking "can we just stop the nicknames for today"i whine "sure brainless"Johanna and smiles even more.

After Jo messing with all of us we complete all of our classes and we walk home hand-in-hand and i remember what my dad had said to me this morning maybe ill ask him "Peeta?"i say after a moment "yeah"he says "did your dad say anything about us"i ask "now that i think about it yes,why did your dad say something about us?"i nod "was it anything good?" i shake my head no "see this is why i'm scared of your dad"he says "what did he say ill tell you what my dad said "he said that, he said that i shouldn't see you anymore"i say tears building up "that's exactly what my dad said did he say that he knew them like you shouldn't be with her i know the Everdeen"he says "yeah but instead of her and Everdeen he said him and Mellarks"i try lightening the conversation "well..What should we do"he ask quietly "we keep this hidden i say holding up our hands "at least away from our parents"i say "ok then i guess ill leave" he says letting go of my hand but not before coming up to me and going me a hug then a kiss goodbye and then i walk home alone thinking of what i had and just might have lost.

When i get home my dad is again waiting for me "were you with that Mellark boy?"he ask straight away "well it doesn't help when we have all the same classes"i say "you were with him weren't you" he says starting to raise his voice "yes and you cant keep him from me"i say "Katniss i watching out for you,you don't know the Mellarks like i do they will take what should be your and break your heart"he says yelling im stunned did something happened to him with the Mellarks that i don't know about? "now go up to your room and don't come up till dinner"he says.I get straight up and leave and go to my room.

When i get to my room i look out my window and see Peeta lying on his bed looking up with what looks like hes in deep thought 'maybe he doesn't want me anymore' _he wants you, you just were the one that wanted it secret and know hes been sent to his room _'great the voice is back'i think sarcastically _you messed up that's why i'm here _so what am i supposed to do _be with him don't listen to your dad no matter what your dad says about the Mellarks _'ill try' i think _good now write to him_ the voice says 'i will' i think confidently.

I walk over to my desk and get a piece of paper and send a message

_penny for your thoughts-brainless _it says

i make an airplane and open my window and throw it and when he hits his window he looks up to see me and a small smile plays across his lips but then quickly looks at his door then back at me a little worried then goes over to his window and gets opens it and then goes to his desk to start he done he folds it up again and throws i open it i read

_just thinking about what our dads could have done to each other to make them so mad at each your not brainless like johanna says-bread boy_

_well i think ill keep your name i thinks its cute and my dad said something like he took something that should have been his and it broke his heart-kat_

_what do you think it is? then ill call you my girl on fire-peet_

_don't__ know but i don't think i've ever seen my dad this mad before and why girl on fire?-kat_

_yeah my dad never yells at me and cause every time i kiss you i feel like im on fire the girl who setts me on fire is you fire girl or girl on fire-peet_

_k got it my name is girl on fire and your is bread boy :)-girl on fire _

_there we have our nicknames so in case we save these or we forget to throw these away then they wont know who they are-bread boy_

_yeah except if i keep one then Johanna will know its you cause she calls you bread boy-girl on fire_

_i don't care what Johanna says she calls you brainless i don't give a care-bread boy_

_thanks but i think i should go before my dad finds out that our windows are close to each other and makes me move into prims room-girl on fire_

_Yeah i should to my ada might come in and make me move into ryes room and who knows how many girls hes going to bring in there-bread boy_

_k im just glad rye didnt get that room that would be a sight that i would never want to see-girl on fire_

_yeah me neither-breadboy_

_bye my bread boy_

_bye my girl on fire_

After this i do nothing until dinner everything is quiet then dad makes me go back upstairs to bed and i fall asleep.

* * *

i think Peetas pov will be next see what he thinks of this. till next time

Posted 3/8/13

-katie


	7. Plans For The Weekend

.so here is Peeta pov like i said i would

* * *

**Peeta Pov**

I wake up with rye standing not even a inch away from my face watching me i spring back and fall out of my bed and land on my face on the floor and rye starts laughing and Wheat must have walked in cause i hear him laughing to "not cool guys"i say getting up "no your right that was hilariousness"Rye says "get out of my room i have to get ready"i say,im planning on taking out Katniss today and go to the lake that as far as i know i'm the only person that knows where it is and to get away from our dads.

Once i get my annoying brothers out of my room that still needs unpacking i put on a grey v neck and jeans and looks out my window to see Katniss' shades are drawn back so i know shes awake good i want this weekend to be perfect.I go over to my desk at get a new sheet of paper and then look at the drawing of her that i did i drew her with what she was wearing at dinner with my family with her hair down she looked so beautiful and i knew i wouldn't get to see this side of her often so i drew it.

I start to write the note but i get stuck

_Dear my Girl on Fire,_

_I know we are supposed to have a secret thing but i want to go to one of my secret places with you that i found yesterday when you went downstairs to dinner and i was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch we could work on that singing contest if you wanted._

_Love,_

_Your Bread Boy_

should i end it there or should i write something else?i think what i wrote will be fine but maybe its too formal _no its fine _oh my god now i know what Katniss felt like when she would zone out and look like she was arguing with herself 'i hope you don't do this when i'm with Katniss' _but her head did it with her when she was with you '_i don't care leave me alone' _fine but listen to your heart don't let what your dad say bother you if you really love her stay with her _'i do love her and i would do anything for her' _then sent the stinking letter_ 'i will' _good. _With that i open my window and throw the letter.

While i wait i go to my desk and draw the meadow that i had found yesterday also close to the i get almost finished with it i hear the little taping from my window and i go to get it

_ Dear my Bread Boy,_

_Why the formal letter?And sure i need to get away from my dad today,ill just tell him i'm going to Madge's he'll let me go and what time and where?_

_Love,_

_ Your Girl on Fire_

see i told you it was too formal _so she wrote back with the letter _just leave me alone _no cause now you know what Katniss felt like _well she doesn't have to deal with it anymore _cause she chooses to ignore it unlike you _fine ill ignore you _like that could happen_

_Dear my Girl on Fire,_

_Instead of asking you in person and showing you, i have wrote it in this formal letter to let you know i would have asked you out on a date formally.I need to get away from my family too i woke up to Ryes' morning breath in my face this morning and about 12 bring a swimsuit and meet me at the end of the street._

_Love,_

_Your Bread Boy_

_Dear my Bread Boy,_

_This makes sense.I could totally see your face when you woke up but i'm surprised you didn't die before you woke up not knowing how much time he was that close to your i will see you there :)_

_Love,_

_Your Girl on Fire _

_Dear my Girl on Fire,_

_I dont think I want to know how long he was standing i cant wait to see you again._

_Your Bread Boy_

_Dear my Bread Boy_

_If you cant wait look out your window ;)_

_Love,_

_Your Girl on fire _

_Dear my Girl on Fire,_

_i would love to but i think its better if i wait to see you at my special place ill c u later_

_Love,_

_Your Bread Boy_

_Dear my Bread Boy,_

_I cant wait ill c u later _

_Love,_

_Your Girl on Fire_

With that i close my window and put the note with the others that i now have and have them where Rye and Wheat will never find them.I finish my drawing of the meadow and go downstairs to get lunch for me and Katniss ready.I get down and i can see Rye and Wheat are eating the frosting if they didnt look so tall and strong it would make them look like they were i get the lunch ready dad comes down og great whats he going to say "hey Peeta"he says "hi dad"i say "where you going with all that food if i didn't know better you would be eating with 3 other people"he says "well dad it looks like peeta has finally reached that part of his age where the-"Wheat tries to say before i cut him off "Wheat just stay quiet"i yell "Since when have i been quiet little brother"he says "I wish you had an older brother that can annoy you "aww come on Peety Rye does"he says which makes Rye angry "yeah by like 3 minutes he says starting to beat Wheat up "im leaving"i say "Peeta wait"dad says great "yes dad"i say a little annoyed "i just want to tell you a girl came into the bakery today and i asked her on a date fore you"he says im shocked "what?"i yell "you need to get over that Everdeen girl so her name is glimmer and she will be coming over and you will have dinner with her"he says "i am not dealing with this right now"i yell leaving.

When i get to the end of the street Katniss is already there and she looks beautiful shes wearing a yellow sun dress and her hair is down and i know that this girl will be the death of me.

* * *

There is a Peeta Pov and what do you think about Peetas date what do you think will happen what will Katniss think? till next time

Posted 3/10/13

-katie


	8. The Cabin And Pictures

Hey i have something to say on the 28th of this month i'm going on vacation to south Carolina and wont be back until the 5th which is a Friday but i will try to post there if i can get to a computer so yeah but i hope you enjoy this chapter :) I will try to make a few more chapters for Peetas pov later on maybe for the dinner Peetas dad is making him have Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games.

* * *

_**Katniss Pov**_

Ever since I got Peetas note I've been excited of where he want us to go and get dressed in a yellow sundress cause i didn't really know where were good mood doesn't last long when i get downstairs and find my dad at the bottom of the stairs "where are you going?"he ask "i'm going to Madges' house" i say hoping my lie is good looks down to what I'm wearing "why are you wearing a dress then?" i try to calm myself and answer "Madge wants me to dress for a party she is having soon" well its not an entire lie Madge is having a party "ok then just be careful"he says i smile and kiss his cheek "bye dad"i say putting on a fake smile i will never smile in front of him again if we wont let me see Peeta anymore.

I walk down to the end of the road like Peeta said we would meet and a few minutes later i see him walking down the street with a basket but he looks a little worried but when he sees me his face breaks out into a big smile and i cant help but smile back.

"hey"he says when he reaches me taking my hand "hey"i say back "so where are we going"i ask "somewhere..you got your swim suit?" he ask "yes now can we go i want to see where we are going"i whine "yeah lets go"he says grabbing my hand and we walk happily down to where ever we are going.

I get a little nervous when he wants me to close my eyes "you trust me right?"he ask "yes"i say automatically "then close your eyes"he said "fine but if i step in dog crap its your fault"i say "ill keep that in mind"he says and i close my eyes.

When i think we get close enough to where were going i smell pine we must be in the woods not much farther then our of a sudden we stop "ok now open"he says when i do i see a little lake not 10 feet away from us and not much farther there is a little cabin, my dad would take me here when i was like 4 or 5 and i always brought my best friend here but when we were 6 he moved away and i never saw him again and i wouldn't be able to contact him i don't know where he would be now its been 11 years since i last saw him.

"Katniss" Peeta says knocking me out of my memories "yeah"i say "do you know this place?"he ask should i tell him about my friend i probably should i mean hes my boyfriend now "yeah my dad would take me here when i was like 4 with my friend but i haven't seen him in years and the last thing i have of him is a bracelet we made and it has mine and his favorite colors on it and little charms that represented us mine was a bow and arrow cause my dad taught me around that age and his was a paint brush he just loved to color and paint and i never came back to it after he left it just brought his memories"i say not noticing a smile came to my face "he was a lucky boy to have been here with you and be your best friend"he says and has a small smile on his face "so what are we eating today"i say "well come on"he takes me and we sit down and have lunch and enjoy each others company.

"hey Peeta"i ask "yes kat"he says i smile seeing that he is using his nickname "did you always live in district 1?" i ask "actually no i lived in 10 before when i was 12 then before that when i was 9 we were in 2 then before that when i was 8 we lived in 7 and before that when i was 6 we lived in 3 i know none of those were the district i was born in but when i ask my parents they told me i was born in 1 that's why we had lived there for like 3 years but i look nothing like everyone there sooo i don't know"he says i look at him "do you think you'll move again"i ask afraid that he will leave me "no i will not leave you once i turn 18 i'm getting a job and house here then you will be my wife and we will fill that house with children"he says smiling at me.I laugh "Yeah cause our parents will approve of that but its a nice dream,Peeta"i say "it better not be a dream i want it for reality"he says "i would live anywhere you want if you would be with me"he says i think about this for a moment and look around "i would live here and that cabin will be ours"i say pointing at the small cabin "then come on my future wife lets go to our future house that will need future remodeling if we want children"he says picking me up bridal style while i laugh.

When we get into the cabin its exactly like my father,my friend and i had left table with the white cloth that he would paint on that that still had paint stains,the pictures that we both drew but what gets my attention is a stack of pictures and a note on top i first open the note first that has his 6-year-old writing

_Deer Kitty-kat_

_Im srry i am leeving u and moving to districk 3 but i brought these picture for u to remember me and fun in life kat and even thow i wont b here have thows kidzs that we always wanted to have._

_your best frend Peeta bread_

I look at it in surprise and i haven't notice Peeta hasn't even seen what im looking at, i put the note down and pick up the pictures most of the pictures are dad and i and the lake but what surprises me is that there is a little blond boy with blue eyes smiling right next to me.I look through all the pictures and when i get to the last one tears start to go down my face in the picture is my family it must have been when i was 5 cause mom is holding a blanket which must have been prim as a baby but next to me is the same blue eyed blond boy but behind him is a man and woman who look familiar to me but i know who is in this picture by the two little boys next to the man that look exactly the same but one is using bunny ears behind his head while the other one is trying to lick his brothers face but still looking at the camera. "Hey kat What are you looking at"Peeta says coming over to me "kat why are you crying"he says as he sees me still coming closer.I wipe my eyes and hand him the reading he looks at me wide eyed "Wha-"he says looking at the note then me then the note then me i hand the picture with our families in it "y-you mean that...oh my god"he says grabbing me and pulling me into a hug "oh my god...oh my god"he whispers over and over again.I pull him closer and start crying "i finally found you"i whisper to him "i found you no wonder why you looked so familiar to me when i met you oh my god my little kitty kat" he says pulling me closer if that's possible "i missed you so much when you left"i say quietly "i missed you so much too"he says softly.

* * *

Oh my god they already knew each other so how did you like that i am sorry it took a whole week for me to write this but i had a math test and i had to study and homework you know and i hate it and it Peetas letter when he said thow i not sure if you knew it meant though cause i tried to make it look like a 6-year-old wrote it i think Peetas Pov can come next i think ill do every other chapter like that but idk i guess ill hear from you next time cause i can see you BYE!

Posted 3/17/13

-Katie


	9. In Trouble Now

This chapter or the next if i can get to it will be the last chapter till i get back from vacation so i hope you like this chapter Disclaimer:i don't own the hunger games sorry for spelling errors.

* * *

**_Peeta's Pov_**

Oh my god i cant belive the little girl i knew when i was 4 was my girlfriend and i never knew,i need to pay attention more."Kat i cant belive we found each other and never knew it"i say to her still in our hug "i cant either"she whispers to me "wait if you just found them you never came back here after i left?"i ask "no i couldn't stand you not being here,it reminded me to much of you"she says.I let go of her and find my shirt is wet but i don't really care all that matters is that i found my kitty-kat, she smiles lightly "and i see you dream is still the same from when we were kids"she says i smile "I guess so"i say closer to her "so when will my dream come true"i ask her "The house is already ours,we can get married when were 19,and no kids before were married"she says "k the day you turn 19 ill ask you to marry me,that will be your birthday gift"i say pulling her close and capturing her lips.I'll never get tired of this no matter how many times we kiss and soon they will be mine to touch whenever i want i back up her smile widens "it can be 18 if you make me those cheese buns that you brought today and make them everyday"she says "noted"i say bringing her lips to me again.

After we finished kissing Kat and I decided to we needed to practice on our singing together so we sat by the edge of the lake dipping our feet in.I surprised her by having my guitar with me and i asked her if i could play the song i made for her after she called herself crazy girl in one of her notes.

_We're gonna do what lovers do We're gonna have a fight or two But I ain't ever-changing my mind _  
_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere Silly woman come here let me hold you Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? _  
_I wouldn't last a single day I'd probably just fade away Without you I'd lose my mind _  
_Before you ever came along I was living life all wrong The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine _  
_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere Silly woman, come here let me hold you Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? Like crazy, girl _  
_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere Silly woman come here let me hold you Have I told you lately I love you like _  
_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere Silly woman come here let me hold you Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? _  
_Like crazy Crazy girl Like crazy Crazy girl_

When i finish I look at kat and see she has tears in her eyes i set my guitar down and open my arms and she goes into them and i barely hear her voice that is in my chest "you did that for me?"she says "i would do anything for you"I say.

After about 10 minutes of her in my lap i hear her again "how do you know that song?"she ask i get confused "what song"i ask "the song that you sang at my house after dinner that calmed me down, how do you know that song"she ask again "um...i dont really know i know it was when i was younger,why?" i say "my dad taught me that song when i was younger"she says "do you think your dad actually liked me back then and taught me to sing"i say she shrugs "maybe, i just wanted to know and he must have liked you back then all those pictures prove that"she says "yeah but not anymore,i wonder why"i say she shrugs again and stays silent.

We swam for almost an hour after our conversation about her dad and then we started to make out but right as she was going to put her hand up my shirt we hear something we never thought we would hear out here as it screamed at her "KATNISS SHRADER EVERDEEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" it said and i knew we were toast.

* * *

who do you think it is i bet you know,what will happen i don't even know yet we'll just have to find out sorry about the short chapter i really didn't know what to do for this one except for the last thing but i hope you enjoy and for Katniss middle name i just put Jennifer Lawrence's ad do you get the last sentence 'and i knew we were toast' i thought that was good. till next time

Posted 3/17/13

-Katie


	10. Big Girls Don't Cry

Ok what i said in the last chapter that that one was the last or this one was i might be able to get 2 or 3 more chapters in before i leave but for now i hope you enjoy this Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games.

* * *

_last time_

_we started to make out but right as she was going to put her hand up my shirt we hear something we never thought we would hear out here as it screamed at her "KATNISS SHRADER EVERDEEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" and i knew we were toast._

**_Now _**

**_Katniss Pov_**

I let go of Peeta quickly and find where the noise was coming from to find a VERY mad dad and by surprise i find Mr. Mellark close to him with the same angry face as dad."What do you think your doing with this thing"he says and you can here him spiting venom at before i can speak Mr. Mellark speaks "do not call my son a thing what i should call that thing you call a daughter a slut for tricking MY son that she loved him"he says turning his face to dad "My daughter never even talked about a boy but you move here to 12 after 11 years and suddenly my daughter has found your son but you know something that happened while you were living life having sex with other women in other districts my daughter was heartbroken,she cried herself to sleep and when she was awake all she would do was stare at her wall or ceiling AT THE AGE OF 6 RAAB and i bet your son is the same way,like you, he will find a girl then leave,then leave that girl heartbroken like you did for his mother"dad says pointing at Peeta.I look at Peeta we are both shocked at what he just said 'nobody from my family told anyone that i had a depression when Peeta left because they knew people would treat me with pity so they never told but now he just yells it out loud'i think to myself but when i hear Raab or Mr. Mellark i break "Yes actually my son is just like me he has a date with a nice girl named Glimmer tomight and i was about to find him and now that i have i would actually thank you,come on Peeta"he says now very calm I look at Peeta and feel tears run down my cheeks,Peeta tries to get closer to me to wipe the tears "kat i-"he tries to say but i cut him off "NO GET AWAY HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE AND DONT CALL ME KAT"i yell standing up and running away from the lake,my dad ,from Raab,from Peeta my childhood friend what i thought loved me.

When i get home i run up the stairs to make sure mom or Prim wont have to see my tears running down my i get to my room i close it and lock it then do the same to my curtains and then get to my bed and then take all my sadness and start crying.

Its been about 20 minutes of crying before i hear banging on my door,i hold my breath hoping that whoever this person is will leave me alone but whoever it is wont give up either "Katniss" its Prim 'good better then dad or Peeta'i think i walk over to my door open the door grab prim then pull her into my room then close and lock the door again so i wont get anymore visitors.I walk over to my bed that has wet marks from where i was crying on lay follows me and sits next to me and stokes my hair that usually is in its braid isn't and starts to hum quietly."is this about Peeta"she ask after a few minutes all i do is nod cause know if i talk it will come out starts to sing quietly and i know this song also by the way she sings it and when she starts the chorus i sing quietly with her

_I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

After hearing this i know Prim will need me to stay strong so i wipe my tears and hug her tightly and she hugs me back also tightly "thanks little duck"i say to her "no problem kat"she says and she gets up and walks over to my door and leaves.

After Prim left my room i feel asleep until i heard knocking on my door,mom telling me that dinner was ready. I got up and went to my little bathroom that was in my room and looked in the mirror to find my eyes were still red and puffy.I splashed water on my face and at least looked a little better and went downstairs.

Once i got downstairs my family was all at the table and my mom had made my favorite,lamb stew.I sat at the table and didn't even try to make eye contact with him,that is until he started speaking "Katniss that is why i didn't want you to be with him he first left you guys when you were 6 and then you fell into a depression,that is until you met Gale when we were hunting and Peeta is just like his father with one girl then tosses her away the next to go with another girl that he thinks is right but isn't then goes to the next and on and will never settle down"he says i start to feel tears again but then i see mom look at me weird then smacks dad in the back of the head "be quiet Gary"she says "im just stating the truth"he says picking up his fork again.I put my fork down not being able to hold my tears i stand up and whisper "im not hungry anymore" and just walk up to my room where i end up silently crying myself to sleep.

* * *

Oh no look what happened Poor Katniss i wonder what Peeta feels about this and he still has to go on that date with glimmer and i used the name Raab for Peetas dad cause i play the hunger games adventures on Facebook and when you are helping him it says his name is Raab so the name stuck and Katniss' dad name is Gary cause that is Jennifer Lawrence dad' name so i guess ill hear from you next time i would same see you next time but i cant actually see you so till next time!

Posted 3/18/13

-Katie


	11. Brotherly Love

Ok here is what Peeta thinks of what happened last chapter and i hope ill be able to post more often like i have been this week cause i haven't got homework much YAY! anyways here is chapter 11 already! Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games,i wish i did

* * *

_**Peetas Pov**_

My life is over my dad just had to bring up the 'date' or whatever it was and now Katniss probably wont talk to me and I bet her dad hates me even more if he thinks i'm a player. Dad dragged me home after that then patted my back when we got home "good job son, your first broken heart many more then that will be coming your way"he says smiling "well did you think that i want to be like you i love her dad i even told mom that but you wouldn't know since you were always with other women and made mom take care of us"i yell at him his smile turns into a frown and he does something that he has only did when i was 6 and i said i had fallen in love. He smacked me."you will never back talk to me or say your in love it just makes you weak"he says then leaves. I clutch my cheek and make my way up to my room so i can put some ice on it.

I get to my room and look out my window no surprise that Katniss has her window and curtains closed and make my way to the bathroom to put the ice on it.

After the ice is on my cheek Rye barges in then lays down on my bed.I come over to him wondering why he's here but he looks in deep thought with his eyes closed but he eventually answers "What will dad think if i fell in love?"he says opening his eyes and looking at me then sees the ice on my face "what did you do now Peety did Kitty kat smack you?"i know he's teasing but hearing his nickname for her starts to get tears in my eyes "she did didn't she"he says getting up i shake my head "then why you crying little brother?" "she-dad hit me this-"i point to my cheek "this is-is what happens when you tell dad your in love"i say "that still doesn't answer why your crying"he says "um she and i were in a place i found yesterday and-and um i found out that we-we lived here before and I knew her,we were best friends then we moved to 3 and then her dad and our dad found us and then they yelled and then dad brought out the whole 'date' thing and now she wont talk to me"i say after a minute of this processing in Rye's thick scull it gets him "you mean that little girl that you would always hand out with in your 'secret cabin'me and wheat were never allowed and taught you to sing and hunt?"he ask i nod "i remember her she would always call you Peeta bread and you kitty kat"he starts chuckling softly by the name "and i thought it was just coincident that i called her kitty kat but peet you need her back i remember what you looked like when we left you couldn't do anything without thinking of her"i nod "but she wont talk to me"i say "well you have school on Monday but that will be plan b plan a:there is a latter in the shed get in her room explain to her and then BOOM you have your girlfriend back,oh and the later is for so her dad doesn't find you"he says "ok now that we have plan a and b who is this girl you 'love'"i say putting air quotes around love "oh um shes one of the girls we met in 7 but i saw her yesterday in school she says she moved to 12 last year and shes really sassy and in your grade" is he talking about Johanna? "do you mean Johanna Mason?" i ask "yeah you know her?"he says "Yeah she one of Katniss' friends,does she um have a stupid nickname for you?"i ask "yeah it hot buns,get it buns he-he"he says laughing "yeah i get it" i say a little annoyed by him"so whats your name"he ask "oh um its Bread Boy"i say a little quietly but Rye hears it and starts laughing "ok wait do your other friends have nicknames like yours?"he ask "um yeah Katniss is Brainless,there is a girl named Annie who is quiet and shy and hers is little fish by her green eyes and brown hair, there's Finnick who is dating Annie and he is by every girl 'handsome' with his bronze hair and sea green eyes and its the sex god"i chuckle a little by the name and so doesn't Rye "and then there's Madge who has blond hair and blue eyes and hers is strawberry,but have never been told why i think its because when their other friend,Gale gets close to her she turns all red and i find it funny that they're not dating cause they like each other and cause gales nickname is strawberry lover"i say smiling which causes my cheek to hurt again."shes a ..."Rye says trying to find the right word "feisty and i like that,oh and will you please not tell dad about this Johanna thing and ill never bother you and kat again?" he says getting up from my bed "yeah if your plan works" i say "um ok then if that doesn't work go to school on Monday,take your guitar with you and play a song that will mean something to her"he says putting a hand on my shoulder "k thanks man "no prob little brother but that doesn't mean that wheat wont make fun of you"he says then just leaves.I plop down on my bed and think of songs that i could show Katniss on Monday if plan a doesn't work and i get an idea and go to my desk and start writing.

* * *

i just love the brotherly love parts and like last chapter the sisterly love and again i m sorry i haven't been able to update and its kinda a short chapter but my week has been busy and my vacation is only this Thursday i cant wait i'm counting down the days! :)Till next time

Posted 3/24/13

-katie


	12. What Do I Do?

Ok this will be the last chapter before i go on vacation so i hope i don't leave a cliffhanger but i might just to annoy you but that's mean and i'm not mean so i won't ok so here Disclaimer:i don't own the hunger games but i wish i did.

* * *

_**Katniss Pov**_

I wake up to a knocking sound on my window _is that stinking bird that keeps annoying me?. _I walk over to my window and open it to find that Peeta in front of my window looking very nervous but giving a small smile.i close my curtains but the knocking is still happening and now he's yelling "kat please open up"he pleads "don't call me kat"i yell at him "Katniss just let me explain things to you"he say "what can you say 'sorry that i didn't tell you earlier that you're a player'" i say getting dressed so i can go to Madge's so i can get away from him "no i'm nothing like that and as for the date my dad saw someone at the bakery and told them to have dinner with me and i haven't even met the girl and I've never been with any other girl, hell i haven't kissed any other girl other than you when we were younger"he says.I walk over to my window and open the curtains again "and why would i believe that"i say "because you've know me since we were 4"he says i look into his blue eyes and see all the truth in his eyes but i still think were moving to fast "I'm sorry Peeta but now it's getting to rough"i say closing the window and walking downstairs.

I decided to wear a blue tank top and jeans short cause of the warm weather today,i'm going to dress warm until October comes but being the 16th of September I'm good for now.I sit down at the table and see mom is making breakfast "hey honey,feeling better"she says i nod "that's good,are you going out today?"she ask "yeah I'm going to Madge's and don't worry i really am going to Madge's and i think Annie clove and Johanna will be there to"i say "ok i just want you home by dinner k?" "yeah mom"i say and she hand me a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and i eat.

I walk outside to find Rye mowing the lawn _oh great another Mellark to annoy me _i think to myself when he sees me and turns of the mower and starts walking towards me "hey kitty kat i need to talk to you"he says when he's close enough.I realize that he isn't wearing a shirt and it shows his broad shoulders that look closely to Peeta's "What do you want Rye"i say not wanting to deal with him "i see that you haven't forgave Peeta yet I guess its time for plan B"he says "wait whats plan B?"i ask "oh you'll find out soon prepare to be humiliated soon kitty kat"he says and walks away.

I think about what Rye said 'oh you'll find out soon prepare to be humiliated soon kitty kat' what did he mean by that is Peeta going to embarrass me at school tomorrow? i better hope not.I sigh and make my way to Madge's house and finally relax.

When i reach Madge's house one of her maids open it "hello miss Katniss she says i nod and ask her where everyone is "oh they are in the pool would you like me to get your suit"she says i nod "that would be helpful"and give her a smile she nods and goes to find me my bathing she comes back she gives me my green bikini and i go to the bathroom.

When i get out of the bathroom i go to the pool and find them all playing truth or dare in the water until Johanna sees me "hey look guys its Brainless"and she waves me over i go and sit at the shallow end not really wanting to get wet "hey Katniss so i hear you and Peeta are getting really close"Annie says "yeah not anymore"i say bitterly "what happened?"Clove says "oh you know you have a childhood friend,they leave you then come back 11 years later and when you just find out your dads yell at you then you figure that he was cheating on you with that glimmer"i say spitting venom "you mean that little boy who gave you the bracelet with the bow and paintbrush"Madge ask she's the only other person that knows when she found that bracelet i nod "wait that was him?" again i nod "wait,wait,wait"says Johanna "you knew him and then you got together then he cheats on you with glitter?"she ask for the third time i nod "that's fucked up"she says leaning back in her lounge chair "yet he still tells me that he's never been with any other girl and has only kissed me"i say "well then why has he been all over panem?"Clove says very interested in this conversation wait i didn't tell them he's been to other districts "wait how do you know he's been all over the districts"i say "we asked him LOTS of questions Katniss"Annie says "so tell us if he has only kissed you then why has he been going all over panem?"Johanna says "when our dads were yelling my dad said that he was sleeping with other women but his dad also said that Peeta was like him so i don't really know if that's the only reason"i say "ok wait a minute i know have a question for you Katniss"Johanna says og great this can't be good she only uses my name if its important "are all the Mellarks other than his dad and him like that?"she ask quietly this isn't like Johanna she's usually loud with does she mean Rye or Wheat? "you mean Rye and Wheat?"i ask she nods "i think their both idiots"i say "that's not the question"she says "wait Johanna,does _the_ Johanna Mason like someone"Clove says Johanna quietly says "yes and if you tell i will get my ax" "wait Johanna is it Rye or Wheat"i say "Rye"she says i look at her like she's crazy "what he was some hot buns"she says smiling we all look at her disgusted "he does"she defends him "i've met him he perverted and acts like a kid and wheat isn't much better"i say "then their perfect for each other"says Annie and we laugh.

So what am i going to do about Peeta"i ask a little later sitting next to the pool "did he says anything other then what you told us"Madge ask "umm...no but rye did"i say still thinking about what Rye said "what did Rye say "Annie ask "he said and i quote '"i see that you haven't forgave Peeta yet I guess its time for plan B then when i asked what 'plan b' was he just said that oh you'll find out soon prepare to be humiliated soon kitty kat' then walked away" "ok then for now stay as much possible away from Peeta if i know Rye he helped Peeta and they have a big plan"Johanna says i nod "i think i can do that" i say and get up from my seat and jump in the water.

* * *

ok this was the last chapter before i go on vacation but if i get lucky ill be able to post down there but if i cant ill be back around early next month wish me luck on vacation myrtle beach here i come! till next time

Posted 3/25/13

-Katie


	13. I Won't Give Up

I'M BAAAAAACK i just got back home from my vacation and had lots fun and not looking forward to back to school on Monday but i promised myself that i would post before Monday so her is chapter 13 i hope you like it Disclaimer"i do not own the hunger games but i wish that i did own them :)

* * *

**_Peeta's Pov  
_**

I hope Rye's plan works if it doesn't then i'm going to kill him and i'm not joking.I have school today and like Rye said I'm bringing my guitar and I wrote a song that will hopefully get her back to me I miss her so much by side.

When I get to school its not surprising that Katniss is with her friends and when I see that Annie is looking at me and I see her scowl at me I'm surprised even Annie,sweet Annie is against me I truly feel like I have lost this battle.

I decided to have enough courage to walk up her but that was a bad mistake Gale, Cato, and Finnick stand in front of Katniss and the girls take her away."What do you want, Mellark" Gale says practically spitting venom in my face "I just wanted to see Katniss" I say trying to stay confident "well she doesn't want to see you" he says and leaves Cato following Gale which leaves me with Finnick who smiles sadly at me and whispers "even though I don't know you very good Peeta she looked very happy with you and even though Katniss told me your history together and everything else I wouldn't believe it for a second,my father was like that too one women to the next,I haven't seen him since I was 3 and everyone spread rumors that was like my dad so I moved to 12 and met Annie and I couldn't be happier just don't give up on her she's just stubborn" "thanks Finnick"I say he must be one good person if he tells a almost stranger a secret about himself "no problem man and just call me Finn" he says giving me a smile that shows me his pearly white teeth "got it see ya Finn" I say starting to walk away "wait Peeta"he says I turn around to look at him "don't embarrass her to much" he says I give him a confused look and he just chuckles "your brother told me,I think you'll win her with that she's always liked music"he then turns and walks away.I don't know about you but I think this is a starting of a beautiful friendship between me and Finnick.

_**Katniss's Pov **_(A.N just cause i can)

I listened to Johanna and stay away from Peeta so when the girls take me away from Peeta i expect him to go but Finnick stands there talking to him!When Finnick stops talking to Peeta he comes back over to me and the girls "what did you say to _him" _i say standing the him out "you'll see soon Kitty"and then walks away "wait does this mean Finn knows to?"Annie ask "probably"Johanna says."Guys look over there"Madge says after a few minutes after the guys have joined us "What"i say and look over to where Madge is looking and am surprised by what I see Peeta is over there talking to GLIMMER of all people and he is FLIRTING WITH HER "told you catnip that he was no good"Gale says glaring over at Peeta "I just don't want to talk about guys can we just not"i say and they all nod and the bell rings and we head into the school i just hope that whatever he has planned wont embarrass me too much.

I listened to Johanna and stayed away from Peeta but its so hard cause he's in all my classes but I see that he doesn't even glance my way not that i was looking or anything but it just proves that he has moved on from me and doesn't care so i ignore him that is until lunch came.

I soon learned why there was a stage in the lunch room I just thought it was for people to practice for drama class but Peeta proved that wrong.I sat down with my friends and not 5 minutes into it Peeta walks onto the stage with a microphone, guitar,and stool,he sits on the stool and adjust the microphone for him and uses his knee for the guitar so it holds up.I quickly look over to Finn who has a small smile looking over at Peeta then me 'you knew this would happen didn't you' I mouth to him and his smile grows and he nods and i just scowl at him but turn my attention back to Peeta. He taps the microphone to make sure it works and it does and gets everyone's attention."Hi I'm Peeta Mellark if you didn't know this already,I am..the new kid i guess is what i want to say but i have lived in district 12 before i moved and i knew a special girl when we were kids and when i came here i found her then our dads messed it all up and my brother somehow got me to do this for her and i'm scared shitless up here"he says which gets laughter from everyone which then gives Peeta more confidence and continues "but i'm doing this for her cause i know that if i told her it wouldn't be enough so i just hope this is"and then looks straight at me and starts to strum his guitar.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

When he finishes i have tears in my eyes it was just so beautiful but then he starts talking again "Katniss i'm sorry for everything i have done to you when i left but now that i have found you i wont give up on us and i will give you all my love if you want me even if our lives get tough"i then get up from my seat and run,i run to him on the the stage and kiss him and hug him and tell him sorry over and over but right now all i feel is safe and loved and I think i can get used to it.

* * *

AWWW sorry i just love doing these romance moments but i hope its good enough i think i chose the right song to do this with and that reminds me i think i should have done this earlier about the songs and who they are by but i guess I'll do it know starting at the beginning in order

Chapter 3 had:

Safe and Sound By: Taylor swift

Quitter By: Carrie Underwood

Some Hearts By:Carrie Underwood

Chapter 9 had:

Crazy Girl By: Eli Young Band

Chapter 10 had:

Big Girls Don't Cry By: Fergie

And this chapter had:

I Won't Give Up By: Jason Mraz

ok now that i have that out of the way i hoped you liked it i will do some chapters later wish me luck

Posted 4/6/13

-Katie


	14. Standing Up

I think i should have said this before but i really appreciate all of the reviews that you give me and again i'm sorry i didn't say this earlier but one thing that i find funny is that every chapter i have,i have the same amount of reviews and right know i had 13 chapters 13 reviews and 13 favorites but i have 15 followers so i will eventually i hope to get to 15 everything by chapter 15 or more ok there's that so here is chapter 14 hope you enjoy it and i do not own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does but wished i did own them.

* * *

**_Peeta's Pov_**

I guess Rye was right as Katniss is still hugging me and peppering my face with kisses and between kisses she keeps saying sorry over and she pulls away she sees that everyone is still watching us and blushes and then grabs my hand and takes me off the stage for some we get down I look at her and try to say something i have since i found out that she was my Kitty Kat "Katniss-"i start "No"she says i give her a confused look and she smiles "call me Kat"she whispers and i give her a wide smile "kat i really did mean that song i took the rest of the weekend after what happened and rye came in talking about Johanna and how he loves her-"i start to say but again i interrupted "wait,wait,wait Rye loves Johanna?"she ask curious "I know right its just weird why?" i say "cause she was talking about him on Sunday and she was worried that he didn't love her and just wanted to get in her pants like your dad"she says and i cringe at the mention of my dad "sorry"she says noticing it "its ok and when he told me i felt like one of those therapy people when the person is laying on those chair-couch things and asking for advise and he told me that he loved her and asked what to do and i said "well don't tell dad cause he'll do this"i say and point to my face that is just starting to clear and apparently Katniss didn't see it cause she ask "he smacked you"and i nodded and she starts to put the pieces and then gasp "you mean you-"she starts and this time i cut her off and i take her hands and answer for her "yes kat,i love you"i feel i will get rejected so i start to let go but right before i can fully let go she grabs my hands and kisses me then whisper something that i have wanted to hear from her since i first saw her in her window after school "I love you too,Peeta"and i capture her lips again and bring them to me.

I will never get used to kissing Katniss its an amazing feeling it starts in the bottom of my stomach then spreads like fire and reaches the rest of my sadly doesn't last long when she pulls back "i think we should go before everyone thinks were doing something else"she whispers and blushes "ok and by the way i love it when you blush"i say which causes her to blush even more which causes to smile wide that i have this kind of effect on her.

We make our way back to her table hand-in-hand and sit and everyone starts spitting out apologies except Finn who knew that i wasn't like my _father _i cant even think that thing is somehow related to me "hey guys no worries whats done is done"i say and they all nod and go back to eating.

The next thing i feel is a tap on my shoulder and i turn to my right and see kat but she is glaring at someone that is behind me,i fully turn around and see that its Glimmer,_god why won't she leave me alone _she got a little angry that i blew off dinner but quickly said sorry then flirting with me and being the gentleman i am i was polite and didn't scream at her GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME like i wanted to and kept quiet "hey Peety i didn't know you can sing that good"she says "hi"i reply turning back to my food and trying to ignore her "Peety i was wondering if you wanted to come sit with my friends and away from these outcast"she says "no i'm fine right here but thanks for the offer"i reply "come on Peeta"she says getting in my view and pretty much shoving her breast in my face and blinking a lot like she has something in her eyes _is she trying to flirt with me while i'm here with my girlfriend and her friends i'm mean seriously _i know its bugging Kat cause she stands up and pulls Glimmer away from me by the hair and pushes her away "he said he doesn't want to sit with you just go away"she says "oh Peety you got your little slut to do your fighting for you well listen slut i always get what i want and Peeta is what i want so come on Peety lets go"she says grabbing my arm and pulling me up.I grab her wrists and squeeze them until i know it will leave bruises "ok first of all Kat is not a slut if anything you are and you must be pretty spoiled if you get everything you want but i not a thing i am a person and i don't want to sit with you and your friends"i say and let go and she falls to the ground holding her wrist until she looks at them then lets out a little gasp from the red marks i left and stands up with an angry face "oh and you might want to change your face it will get stuck like that oh wait its always been that way"i say which causes laughter come from behind me she brings her hand up and almost smacks me but i grab her wrist again and squeeze again she looks at my hand in shock until she looks at my face which has a smirk on it "i wouldn't do that if i were you"i say then let go of her completely and she starts to cry until her friends come and get her and then i turn around and sit and look at my plate and start to eat again. When i don't hear anything from them i look up to see everyone from the table looking at me in shock "what?"i say "Remind me never to mess with him when he gets angry"Gale says being able to speak first "where did you lean to do that Peeta"Annie speaks up "i have two older brothers who wrestle what are you going to do being the baby,you learn from them"i say "understandable"Madge says "Bread boy that was awesome i don't think I've ever seen Glitter cry so much"Johanna speaks "thanks"i say back smiling.I look over at Katniss to see she is staring at me with respect and admiration "what?"i say she smiles and answer with "nobody has ever stood up to me like that"she says "well get used to it cause i'm be here as long as you need it"i say and she kisses get interrupted by groaning "guys come on seriously "its Madge this time "why jealous you cant do it to Strawberry lover"Johanna answer which causes Gale ans Madge's faces to go red and we all laugh i think i'll fit right in here their all crazy like me a good way to kick off the year.

* * *

ok i think Peeta standing up to glimmer was sweet i just had to have that so KAtniss would know that Peeta will protect her so there it is so i guess i'll hear from you guys next time bye!

Posted 4/6/13

-Katie


	15. Back Together

I have really tried to update and i haven't got any homework lately so i have no excuses not do do it and i didn't really want to do this right now but Everllarkglee4ever has pushed me to do this so i hope your happy so here is chapter 15 i hope you enjoy this :) Disclaimer i do not the hunger games or any of the songs that i have on this story

* * *

_**Katniss's**_ **_Pov_**

I think i'm glad i have Peeta back without him i just didn't feel right but right now with his arm around my waist i feel happy and complete. We walk home from school watching Prim skipping in front of us."Rye's gonna leave us alone now"Peeta says after a few minutes,i look over at him a little confused "what?"i say "Since i helped Rye about that Johanna thing he said he would leave us alone and no side comments"he says "thank god"i says "but i still have two brothers kat"i groan i completely forgot about Wheat "that just ruined my perfect day"i say whining "oh,and what made this your perfect day"He questions but i know that he knows what it is "that i am able to do this again"i say and pull him in for a little sweet kiss as i pull away i whisper "and that my man can sing in front of the whole school just for me and stand up to that glitter for me"i say "oh so i am your man now"he says teasing "yes my man who has the voice of an angel and caring heart"i say smiling with my hands around his neck "you are so cheesy"he says smiling,i smile and answer "i lean from the best"and lean in and catch him in another sweet kiss.

Halfway home i see the meadow off into the distance and when i look down at Peeta's hands one is around me and the other holds his guitar case and i get an idea."Hey Peeta want to go somewhere"i say "where?"he says "come on"i say grabbing the hand that was around my waist and start running and he follows close behind me.

When we reach the meadow i sit down in the grass and he follows me smiling "what?"i ask amused "this is where i wanted to take you this weekend after the cabin but then the thing but you know"he says "its ok"i say "no its not i should have came to you and got to you before today-"he starts "Peeta its fine whats done is done"i say using his words from earlier "ok"he says but i know he isn't done with it.I reach over and take his guitar and take it out of his case and hand it to him "play something"i say he smiles and it looks like he has the perfect song cause he starts to strum.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._  
_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._  
_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading_  
_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out_  
_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_  
_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_  
_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_  
_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_  
_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_  
_Here and now this I vow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you._

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to._

_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_  
_You know I'll always come for you._

When he finishes he looks up and me at me almost like questioning him if he did good, i smile "Peeta you never cease to amaze me"i say which cause his cheeks become a light pink "thanks"he says and hands me the guitar,i look at him questioning "do you know how to play?"he ask "a little"i say "well then you play for me"he says smiling and i nod,it takes me a minute to come up with a song but then i start to play

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Can you feel me_  
_When I think about you?_  
_With every breath I take_  
_Every minute_  
_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_  
_Like I've been wandering the desert_  
_For a thousand days (oh)_  
_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
_But I always see your face, baby_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_  
_Whoa, oh, whoa_

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)_  
_Can't you hear me calling?_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me?_  
_There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

_[Chorus]_

_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And make this desert flower again_  
_I'm so glad you found me_  
_Stick around me,_  
_Baby baby baby oooh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_  
_So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_  
_I need you here, I can't explain_  
_But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

_[Chorus]_

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

I look up at Peeta like he did and he looks at me in shock with his mouth open "close your mouth Peeta you'll start to drool"i say and laugh when he wipes his face and closes it "sorry i just didn't know you could play that good"he says "I've been play since i was 10 Peeta"i say and he sighs "another thing i missed when we were kids"he says and he has a sad look in his eyes but he still has a smile on his face but its forced "Peeta its fine,just come here"i say and he scoots over to me and we wrap our hands over each other and i fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

ok there is chapter 15 the first song was I'd come for you By: Nickelback and the second song is A Year Without Rain By: Selena Gomez and the scene i am tired and going to bed till next time

Posted 4/8/13

-Katie


	16. Understanding

here is chapter 16 if you read A book started it all i told you i would keep doing this story so here it is hope you like it and i'm sorry i haven't been updating but here in New York now we are having test and they have been this week and will be next week and again i'm sorry that i haven't updated. Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games or songs on this story

* * *

**_Peeta's Pov_**

We left the meadow shortly after we sang to each other and started walking home again and a question comes in my head "Kat what are we going to go about our dads?"i say "well i don't think hiding it will be much help anymore"she says "especially during the duet"i say,she nods "yeah who do you want to start with?"she ask "what?"i say "we have to tell them eventually do you want me to tell my dad first or do you want to tell your dad first?"she says i think about this for a minute before i answer "either way i'm going to get hit or slapped" "i wont let them"she says squeezing my hand that is entangled with hers "then i think we should start with your dad,get over and done with"i say she nods and we make our way to her house.

We make it to the front door of her house and i get really nervous and Katniss sensing this squeezes my hand and i nod telling her that i alright and she opens the she first opens the door Prim comes down the stairs "Kat where have you-"she stops and sees me and she scowls _just like her sister _i think to myself "you know you have some nerve coming here Katniss what are you doing with him"she says I am shocked i thought she was innocent and kind but now i'm not so sure but maybe she's just protecting her sister,yeah that's probably it being a good younger sister i wish i had a younger sister "Prim its fine we made up"Kat says holding our hands up this causes her scowl to disappear from hr face but she just uses her pointer and middle finger and points at her eyes then at me then walks back upstairs backwards with her eyes still on she leaves i can't hold my laughter and let out a small chuckle "sorry about her" Kat says smiling also "its fine,its nice to know another Everdeen is checking me out"i say and laugh a little Kat's face turns red and i start to laugh more and she just pulls me ahead "come on we have to find my dad"she says and i automatically stop laughing and we make our way to the kitchen.

We get to the kitchen and i am a little relived that her dad isn't here but just a little cause her mom is in here washing the dishes and must hear Kat and I come in cause she turns around,like Prim she gets a scowl _what are up with people giving me scowls today is it scowl at Peeta day or something _i think to myself but then her scowl fades and what is left is sadness?i can't really tell but why the way she says the next few words it is sadness "you look so much like him,Peeta"she says then looks at Katniss "your father won't like this"she says and Katniss being as stubborn as she always is she starts to get irritated "why?what did Peeta do that was so horrible,we are so confused we don't know whats going on with you,or dad,or Mr. Mellark "she says Mrs. Everdeen looks around, when she sees nobody she speaks "sit down kids let me shine some light on the subject".We sit down at the table still holding hands while Mrs. Everdeen explains "where to start,where to start, oh yes it all started in high school when i was a senior i dated your father Peeta,that is until i met Gary during graduation when he came for his cousin who was my best friend she introduced me to your father and we started hanging out which made Raab mad that i has hanging out with him more then my boyfriend and he broke up with me then when 19 years ago Raab had a wife and had moved back to 12 and she was pregnant so they stayed and Wheat and Rye were born and they had stayed we had decided to start a family and that was when i got pregnant with you, Katniss and we found out that your mom was pregnant with you Peeta your dad was so happy for me or so i thought and we brought our families together that is until you guys were 5 and Raab was- lets just say he did some stuff and that then led to Peeta's mom leaving him with you boys and when Raab found out that i didn't want him he left and your father has been angry with Raab since and now that you are back Gary just thought you would do the same thing Raab did to me, so he's just being over protective over you Katniss its not that he hates you,Peeta he is just the father that's what fathers do for their daughters"Mrs. Everdeen finishes Katniss and i are in shock my dad and her mom dated and then he did _that _to her my father really is sick "i mean no intentions to do that Mrs. Everdeen"i say being able to talk she smiles sadly at me "its not me you have to tell,Peeta i trust you with my daughter but your going to have to tell Gary"she says standing up "i know but i have to say this Katniss is the most important person to me and i love her and i wont let Mr. Everdeen or my father get in the way of our happiness"i say Mrs. Everdeen looks up but she's not looking at me she's looking at whatevers behind me,i turn around and come face to face with the one and only Mr. Everdeen.

* * *

so here is chapter 16 again im sorry that i haven't been able to update but like i said i have test to do and these test are the most important for this year so i have been trying to get sleep but i dont know so i guess i will here from you guys soon what is Mr. Everdeen going to say to Peeta now? till next time

Posted 4/18/13

-katie


	17. Forgiving

i did the second chapter of A book started it all and so i will do this chapter of this book i know in that story i said i wouldn't update but all i have is this morning then i'm leaving so i will be nice and won't leave you hanging so lets see what happens shall we? Disclaimer i do not own the hunger games but i wish that i did own them

* * *

**_last time (Peeta's Pov)_**

_"i know but i have to say this Katniss is the most important person to me and i love her and i wont let Mr. Everdeen or my father get in the way of our happiness"i say Mrs. Everdeen looks up but she's not looking at me she's looking at whatever is behind me,i turn around and come face to face with the one and only Mr. Everdeen._

**_Now (Katniss'_ _Pov)_**

I'm scared right now but isn't this what i wanted to do show dad that Peeta and i were back together?But telling by the look on his face he doesn't seem angry like he has been these last few days.I look over at Peeta and he looks scared dad must have heard him say that he loved me and now he is scared for what will happen to him.I look back over at dad,he has a questioning face on and i know he is coming up with a plan i know cause this is what i'm told i look like when i think of a plan then he starts talking "what do you think your doing here,Mellark"he says trying to be intimidating i look over at Peeta and he looks like he is about to run but then calms himself then speaks "i'm here to set something right"he says "oh and what is that?"dad says sarcastically _i see what he's doing now he is trying for Peeta to stand up for himself and me _so i stay quiet "i want to inform you that i am allowed to see your daughter i have missed her these passed 11 years growing up and i have finally found her and i love the way she has grown into a perfect women and i have fallen in love her"he says this brings a smile to dad's face "i'm just messing with you,Peeta"he says putting a hand on his shoulder and i see Peeta's sigh of relief :but i have one question"dad says and i can see Peeta tense up again "do you still hunt like i taught you?"Peeta nods "yes sir in the woods where we always did when we were younger"Peeta says dad nod "just so you know Peeta i still hunt too and if you hurt my little girl i will personally come after you with my bow and arrows" he says and Peeta nods comes over to me and whispers in my ear "no funny business until your married i don't want you pregnant"and i blush beet red and he walks away._  
_

After we got ourselves together after talking to my dad we left to go to Peeta's house "see Peeta you were over exaggerating he didn't hit or slap you"i say "well you knew that he wouldn't you could see his plan before he did it and its still possible for my dad to hit or slap me"he says "great minds think alike,Peeta" i say and we walk into the front the couch sits Rye and Wheat "oh look the lovebirds got back together"Wheat says seeing us first Rye looks over and smirks "i believe a 'i told you'is about right to say right now"he says "yes there is but there is a something that Wheat does not know that i can say at any moment"Peeta says and i know that Peeta is talking about the Johanna thing and Rye's eyes widen and Wheat is curious "you wouldn't"he says "oh but brother i would"Peeta says back "oh come on Rye now you have to tell me"Wheat whines "no" Rye says "Peeta,little brother please tell me"Wheat says getting off the couch and standing in front of Peeta,Peeta looks over at me and we both smirk and then Peeta turns to Rye freaking out from Peeta's smile but not getting off the couch "well you see Rye has fallen-"but is stopped when rye comes and tackles Peeta to the ground and Wheat just stands there waiting for an answer "Rye has fallen what"Wheat says i go over to Wheat and pull him away from the two brothers he looks at me and smirks "do you know?"he says i nod and smile "what is it?'he says excited "Katniss you better not tell him"Rye says who is now in a headlock but i ignore him "Rye has fallen in love with Johanna Mason"i say Wheat turns to Rye and laughs "that is what you were so worried about?"he ask Peeta lets go of Rye and he drops to the floor and gets up and walks away."what's up with him"Wheat says "he doesn't know if Johanna likes him or not"Peeta says wiping dirt of his shirt "oh she does"i say "she does?"wheat says and i nod"i know she does"i say "i have to tell him"he says and runs the way that Rye went."do you want to find my dad now?"Peeta says i nod and we go searching through the house for Raab if he is even here that is.

* * *

ok so here is chapter 17 i hoped you enjoyed it i will try to update soon but i kinda can't this weekend but i will try i promise and i just wanted to add the Rye and Wheat part we haven't heard from them since Chapter 11 and that was only Rye and i thought that they needed to be added soon i will add Finnick cause he just made a friendship with Peeta till next time

Posted 4/20/13

-Katie


	18. Children

oh my gosh i have already gotten to chapter 18 someone should clap for me, no one, seriously? wow tough crowd now that put me in a bad mood...no i'm just kidding i don't think much of anything can put me in a bad mood. Anyways here is chapter 18 i hope you like it Disclaimer:i do not own anything other then the idea of the situation.

* * *

**_Peeta's Pov_**

it didn't take us long to find my dad pasted out on his bed holding a beer in his hand "should we try to wake him up?"i hear Katniss whisper next to me still holding my hand "i don't think its a good idea"i say but right after i say that my dad's head pops up "what is she doing here?"he says but you can here in his voice that he is still out of it "we came here to set something straight"i say,dad stands up and i slowly make my way in front of Katniss in case something happens "don't worry boy i'm not going to hurt her as long as you do something for me"he says "what is it?"i say "i heard that you and the girl are going into the duets thing and the winner earn money,i want some of it if you do i'll leave you two alone"he say "sure"Katniss says over my shoulder but now that i know her i know she's using her sarcastic voice and dad can't tell him still being out of it "ok then it is settled i will even leave your brothers alone too i can hear you guys from up hear and about this Johanna girl,does she know who Rye really is?"dad says "yes"kat says again over my shoulder "and she is exactly like him"she says "ok then,now get out of here before i change my mind"he hurry out of his room and when we get far enough away from his room i tell her "your not going to give him the money are you?"i say "no i'll give him some money i'll be like that one state farm insurance add on TV "i got you a dollar,then i will make him reach for it like the girl that was in it had to"she says and i laugh at the idea of Katniss doing that to my dad.

As we walk past Rye room i can hear him and wheat talking and Katniss stops in front of it "what?"i say "shouldn't we tell Rye that he can see Johanna without one of them getting hurt cause if we don't then i will be hearing it from Johanna"she says and i nod and open the door to find them playing call of duty,he only plays this game when he is frustrated like i paint or sing and recently hunt "what do you two want now?"Rye whines _so tall and strong but their personalities make them 5 i swear_ "we came to tell you something important about you and Johanna but if you don't want to know then we can just leave,come on Peeta"she says pulling at my hand but right before we get out Wheat yells "wait tell me"he says and Katniss turns around "if Rye doesn't want to hear it then you don't either,Wheat"she says and i have to hold in my laugh when i see the look on his face he looks like a disappointed child _again child _"no see,Rye wants to hear it don't you,Rye"wheat says "no"rye responds "oh come on,Rye"wheat says "no"rye says again Wheat then goes over to Rye and uses his hands to make Rye's mouth move and he talks for him "yes i would absolutely love to hear what you have to say Kitty Kat"he says Rye takes Wheat's hands from his mouth "don't touch my mouth"he says "and i don't want to hear what you have to say about Johanna if dad won't let me see her"he says Katniss smiles and i answer "what if Katniss and i solved that problem?"i say and can't hold my laughter when i see Rye's face light up like a kid on Christmas _like i said again,child_ "what did you do?"he says "well you know that duets thing that kat and i are doing?"they both nod and kat finishes for me "he says if we win and get the prize money and we give him some he will leave all of us alone"she says Rye and wheat get up and put us in a big group hug and they both keep saying thank they let go i can hear Wheat say "now i can get a girlfriend"he says "wheat,your dad wasn't the one holding you back from you getting a girl"kat says and Rye and i laugh "your mean,and your thousands of kids that you said you would have are going to be like you living in that small cabin"he says kat and i look at Wheat in shock and Rye just stands there looking amused "you were spying on us?"i say "now come on Peet this is your first girlfriend and first date like i was going to miss it"he feeling annoyed with him i take kat's hand and take her out of the room but not before i hear Rye speaks "i expect at least one nephew that looks like Peeta so he can be like his uncle Rye"he says and we slam the door shut "Peeta?"kat says "yes,Kat?"i say "we are never having a son and if we do we are keeping it away from his 'uncle Rye'"she say putting air quotes around 'uncle Rye' "got it"i say but then i say something else "and even if we even did have children i would want a daughter and she would have your beautiful grey eyes and your amazing black hair that you always keep in a braid"by this she blushes "no she would have your curly blond hair and sky blue eyes"she says and i just smile at her "how about this out daughter will have your black hair and my blue eyes and our son will have my blond hair and your grey eyes"i say "then he is staying away from Rye"she says and i laugh and we go down the stairs together._  
_

We are now sitting down on my couch in my room that has only a few boxes left to unpack,she lays her head on my shoulder and i put my arm around her waist "what are you going to do tonight"she ask me,now that i think about it Finnick said he was coming at 8 "Finn is coming at 8 and staying the night"i say "have fun"she says :what do you mean by that"i say "Finn can be unpredictable"she says "oh fun"i say "until then i'm going to sleep"she says "ok"i say but she is already asleep _how can she do that _but soon later i fall asleep with my head on Katniss' forehead and i dream of what our lives will be when we get older.

* * *

ok there is chapter 18 do i get an applause now?no?fine i said i would add Finnick but this chapter is good enough for now so expect some fun with Finnick guys until next time

Posted 4/22/13

-Katie


	19. Finnick Time

hey my people i'm back for chapter 19 i saw in one of my reviews that someone actually care about me and clapped fore me getting to chapter 18 thank you teamseth15 i cant believe it and then before you know it i will have it at 30 chapters!i hope you like this chapter Finnick time! Disclaimer i do not own the hunger games or the people oh and 1 more thing the italics that come in the beginning of this chapter is Katniss' dream she has

* * *

_**Katniss'**_ **_Pov_**

_i sit down at the table that Peeta had fixed when we remodeled the house by the lake,well more like waddle with the big stomach that i as i sit down the door flies open and all i see if a bit of blond hair before it hides behind me "shh mama, Daff is coming to get me"the little blond boy says who must look he's is 4 soon after a girl comes in with a black braid over her shoulder and she looks at me with her loving blue eyes like someone i know and looks about 7 "Mama,have you seen Hunter,i can't find him"she says "no i haven't Daff" i say knowing that the girl is Daff and the little boy behind me is hunter "Daffodil did you find your brother?"someone says and by the voice i know its Peeta he comes in and when he sees me he comes over to me "how is our little fire,Aiden and our beautiful flower,lily"he says putting his hand over my stomach and just then it kicks like they already knows their father "they're both fine"i say he leans in closer and whispers in my ear "i know your hiding hunter"he says and i just shush him "your not supposed to help her"i say "you have my word he could stay there forever him having your hunting abilities"he says "but she is like you she will not give up"i say back to him."you win that "he says and i just smile "but Kat you really have to wake up now"he says "what"i say back"katniss wake up,come on wake up"it says  
_

I open my eyes to Find Finnick standing a few inches from my face and i jump back and see him laugh and warm arms come around me,I relax into them knowing that they are Peeta's then i feel him get up so my head falls onto the couch "sorry Kat"he says "yeah,yeah"i say getting up "Katniss you can stay if you want"Finn says "no that's fine you guys have fun i'll be next door in my room"i say and i am about to leave the room i add "and no peeking" then shut the door behind me and leave.

When i walk through the door i go upstairs to my room like i said i would and get changed into a tank top and shorts and go over to the window ti check on the boys to see if they have destroyed anything i look through the window i now see the soft orange drum set and matching electric guitar _how could i not notice them earlier_ i also see that Finn is sitting at the stool of the drum set with the drum sticks in his hand and is twirling one and Peeta sits on another stool with the guitar on his leg and they are both talking but i can't hear them so i just walk away.

After an hour my phone starts to ring and i look over at the caller id and its Peeta? why would he be calling? but i answer it anyways "hello"i say but the voice of Peeta i was expecting isn't it and its whispered "Hey Kat i need you to be quiet i'm hiding from Peeta when i took his phone and now he's looking for me"Finnick says and i just laugh "so why did you call me?"i say whispering and playing his game "look out your window"he says "why do i need to look out-"i start to say and am cut off by what i see through my window he is standing on my window sill with the phone up to his ear and he smiles at me "hey"he says but the worst part is he's wearing no shirt and all he is wearing is boxers "hey um Kat its kind of cold out here could you open your window before i freeze or Peeta finds me"he says and i nod and open the window and he gets in "thanks kitty kat"he says "uh huh"i say "so why did you take Peetas' phone?"i say "to call you duh"he says like its the most obvious thing ever "why did you call me though?"i say "i have been told to help you"he says "why would i need help?"i say still confused "oh katniss don't ask a question that you already know the answer to"he says laying down on my bed and i smack his arm "no really why do i need your help of all people"i say "he says that i should help you with one of the songs for your duet thing"he says and i nod "and guess what the best part of it is?"he says "what?"i say back we ask the show about instuments and they said we could come cause you guys write your own songs"he says "by we who do you mean?"i say "me,Annie,Madge,and somehow we got Gale to do it,we told him to do it for Madge,man he has it bad"he says and i just laugh "so should we start?"i say and Finn nods and we go downstairs to where we keep the piano where i learned to play when i was 5 right before Peeta left and i haven't played since so i let Finn play.I hand him the sheet of music i got for the part of the show where the girl plays for the guy,Finn nods and starts to play and i clear my throat to get my voice ready then i start singing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

i finish and we hear clapping from the door,I turn around to see my father with a smile on his face "he makes you happy doesn't he?"he says and i nod and smile at him "Finn i trust you take care of her and keep him in line when i'm not hear"he says talking to Finn and Finn just dad is about to go he says one more thing "oh and finn some clothes would be nice when your sitting at my piano"then he turns and goes and Finn just laughs then yurns to me "again"he says and i just nod "yeah again"and we play the song few more times until Peeta finds us and gets his phone back and takes finn with him after i give him a kiss goodnight then go to bed.

* * *

so there is chapter 19 i hoped you guys liked it i love this song but you have to listen to the slow version to get the piano effect,the song was byCascada and called every time we catch and i will try to post chapter 20 soon so till next time

Posted 4/25/13

-Katie


	20. Pranks

here is chapter 20 i hope you like it and i love the comments that I'm getting keep it up Disclaimer: do not own the hunger games Suzanne Collins does but i wished i did but there would be a lot of changes in the stories

* * *

**_Finnick's Pov _**_(for the first time!)_

Peeta took me back to his house and he pulled me through the front door and made me go into his room "What the heck were you doing over there and how did you get in there wearing that?"He says to me,i smile at him these two ask to many questions as i put my arm around his shoulders "my young Peeta you do not need a bridge to see Kat all you need is the legs to jump"i say, he looks at me confused "what's that mean?"he says "i read your notes Peeta it's not very hard to tell that your Bread boy and she is 'the girl on fire'"i say which causes him to blush beet red "that still doesn't answer my answer"he says "you want to know,i opened your window and jumped to Katniss' window and i needed your phone cause i think your brother took mine"i say looking around the room for my phone which i still haven't found "wait you jumped 7 feet from my house to katniss' house?"he ask "yeah i helped you with your song so i thought it was only fair that i helped her to,i was never told she had such a great voice and she never knew that i knew piano"i say then he mutters something i can't hear "so you were working with her on her song,using a piano?"he says i put my hand over my mouth "did i say that?"i say but it's behind my hand so it's muffled but he understands it anyways "so she is doing a song using a piano"he keeps mumbling to himself "i think your going crazy"i say to him but he doesn't listen very well "hey Peeta we should do a prank on your brothers, cause i think one of them still have my phone and i kinda need it"i say Peeta stands there for a minute then smiles wide and nods his head and we make plans on what to do.

Since Rye was in the shower we decided to prank him first the plan was to have Peeta go in there, 'cause there is no way i am going in the bathroom with a naked guy taking a shower and take Rye's clothes and towel and when Rye asked what Peeta was doing in the bathroom he would tell him he was using the bathroom then flush the toilet so the water will get really hot then we'll take Rye's clothes and towel to the living room where i will have all of Rye's other clothes from his room,then we will lock the bathroom from the outside so Rye can't get out from the door and will have to get out from the window then we will do wheat if we don't get in trouble with Rye first that is.

I hope Peeta did it cause then i would look like an idiot in their boxers holding piles of clothes in their hands,i throw the clothes on the couch and wait for Peeta. 2 minutes afterwards Peeta comes down with some clothes and a towel he sets the clothes down and says "one down one to go"i smile and nod and we go upstairs very quietly.

For Wheat's prank we needed makeup and girl clothes but with a houseful of boys where were you going to get it?we decided to go to Katniss' house,well i would Katniss must have left her window open or something and Peeta says he couldn't jump that far so i jumped from Peeta's window to Katniss' window. She was sleeping quietly in peace, i smiled softly at her not like a guy that had a crush on a girl but a way a brother would look at their younger sister when they were happy and no matter how crazy Peeta is to me,he is perfect for Katniss they level each other out but i still am the protective brother so Peeta will get a talking to,if his brothers haven't beaten me to it or Katniss' father. i sneak past Katniss and go into her bathroom to find makeup.I stuff as much as i can in the small bag that Peeta gave me and quickly go to her drawers to get skinny jeans,a pink tank top that would look really small on Wheat's chest,and some underwear and bra.I then ran back to the window and jump across again.

For Wheat's prank we are going to dress him as a girl and add makeup,Peeta says that Wheat is a deep sleeper so were doing this to him and not Rye,then when were done were going to handcuff his legs and arms to his bed so he can't up.

We went into Wheat's room and saw my phone on his nightstand,he's gonna pay for it now as i grab it.I closed my eyes as Peeta took his clothes off then put the underwear and pants on before i opened them, i really didn't want to see a naked man tonight.I then helped Peeta put the pink tank top on him and i was right you could still see his belly button and the black bra i picked out could be seen through it.I put the red lipstick all over Wheat's lips and some around his lips while Peeta was adding fake eyelashes that weren't even open,i wonder why Katniss has this much makeup but doesn't use it. Peeta put eyeliner and eye shadow while i put a blond wig on his head that i found somewhere then put a face on his stomach using his belly button as a nose then wrote in marker on his forehead F + P were here and did this then with a arrow pointing to wheat's face we found the handcuffs we were going to use and handcuffed his arms and legs and he was still sleeping,Peeta wasn't kidding when he was a heavy sleeper.

When we left we were surprised to find the bathroom door opened _how could he get out that quick?where is he?_ "Finn do you know where he could be?"Peeta ask me whispering"how would i know he's not my brother"i say whispering. Next thing i know Rye comes running around the corner scared naked and soaking wet except for the hand towel over his crotch and i try hard no to laugh at him but Peeta doesn't hide it at all and burst out laughing "yeah,yeah now who took my clothes and towel and why can't i find my clothes in my room"Rye says and i get an idea "Wheat did,he took all your clothes downstairs in the living room,but don't worry we got him back"i say he looks at me for a moment then says "i will be back then you will tell me what you guys did to him but right now i'm getting my clothes back"then runs away going towards the stairs.

We go back to Peeta's room we burst out laughing and we finally calm down when we hear the floor boards creaking in front of the room then the door is swung open and Rye comes in fully clothed and sits crossed in front of us on the floor "what did you do to wheat?"he says "you need to see it first" Peeta says as he gets up. We walk back into Wheat's room and no surprised that he is still asleep.I look over at Rye to see his reaction and he has his hand over his mouth trying to be quiet "where did you get the clothes?"he ask "Katniss"i say simply "how did you get Kat to let you have her clothes?"he says "she doesn't know"Peeta says "and i don't think she would want them back anyways"i say and he nods "did you take his picture?"Rye says "no"we say quietly "lets do it" Rye says walking over to the bed to get a closer look.

After we took pictures all three of us went back to Peeta's room "why did you guys do that?"Rye ask and i answer "he took my phone,do not mess with Finnick Odair"he nods and leaves. Peeta and i stayed up until like 3 am when i told him i needed my beauty sleep and he finally let me have it i didn't fall asleep until i wrote in marker on Peeta's face while he was sleeping 'NO ONE MESSES WITH FINNICK ODAIR' then drew a mustache and beard with the marker,then some black dots all over his face,arms,and legs. The funniest part of all this is Rye wasn't mad at us cause he thought it was Wheat,Wheat from what i was told can't read backwards so we won't be able to read what we wrote on his forehead and what i did on Peeta is in permanent marker it will teach the Mellark boys to keep on their toes when i'm here.I then go to sleep hiding the marker so Peeta won't be able to get me later if he wakes and fall asleep.

* * *

hoped you enjoyed this is my 3 month anniversary for the story if you counted February even though i only updated on the last day of that month,if you don't count it then the first of may will be my 3 month anniversary but anyways again i hoped you liked it. till next time

Posted 4/28/13

-Katie


	21. Teddy And A Pillow

chapter 21 already! i hope you like it, enjoy :) and if you look new pov again cause last time was finnick's Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games

* * *

**_Rye's Pov_**

My stupid alarm clock woke me up at the wrong time but i got up anyways somehow need to get Wheat back even though Peeta and Finnick already did but i still have the need to get back at him.I go into his room with him still wearing the makeup and handcuffed to his bed and i suppress the urge to laugh again.

I kneel down next to his bed and whisper to him very sweetly "Wheat, honey its time to wake up"i say in a girl voice "mom its to early to wake up now"is what his answer is,i stop for a minute mom, i haven't heard him say that since we were 7 and we haven't seen her since.I look at Wheat sadly the three of us will never have a mother,that is until we get married but its still sad for us i remember when we were younger and carefree...

_When it was clear sunny days Peeta and Kat and Mr. Everdeen would go on a hunt and come back with my favorite,squirrel. After dinner we would have a bonfire like we always did on nice nights, we would have s'mores and tell stories of fairy tales,we were one big happy family that is until dad got a little too comfortable with Mrs. Everdeen which caused all of this to happen. when we had mom she would tuck us in bed and tell us bedtime stories or sing us to sleep it was nice while it lasted._

I shake my head to clear my thoughts but i answer anyways "Wheat its time for school"i say "mom i'm 6 i don't have to go to school"he mumbles i smile at him he sure acts like a 6-year-old "Wheat your not 6 anymore your a big boy"i say with a small smile on my face "your right mom i'm a big boy no more Teddy"he says, i chuckle quietly Teddy was his teddy bear that mom got him when we were 3 Wheat and i always fought over him but mom would always tell me to give it back to him then i would throw a tantrum but Wheat being him would eventually share it with me "but wheat your not that grown up yet i can still get Teddy" i say "ok mommy"he reply's quietly.I stand up and go over to Wheat's closet and find Teddy sitting on the top in a box that says 'Toys' i grab him and set him on the nightstand.I take the key that Peeta and Finnick left and uncuff his hands.I hand him the bear and say quietly "here wheat,here's teddy"he gives me a small smile then grabs the bear then using his other hand puts his thumb in his mouth.I laugh quietly and take a picture of him. It wasn't any of my intentions to get this picture but it was too cute to pass up. I take the handcuff key with me in case he tries to get up and go over to the door.I must have left the door open cause next thing i know Finnick is leaning on the frame of the door with a small smile on his face.

I quickly go pass him and try to make my way back to my room but Finnick stops me "who knew that Rye had a heart about his brothers"he says i come up to him me being taller then him but he always has surprises so i don't do anything, not yet anyways "you say anything,i hurt you" i say "oh but brother i have hurt you first"he says i look at him confused "huh?"i say "come on Rye do you really think Wheat did prank on you last night?"he says did that? "you did that?"i ask he points to his nose "on the nose"he says he turns around to leave this turns to me again "want to see something?"he says "depends will it hurt me or embarrass me in any way?"i say he shakes his head and smiles "then sure"i walked to Peeta's room "why are we here?"i say quietly still seeing Peeta sleeping "looks at Peeta's face,arms,and legs"Finnick says back quietly i go over to Peeta, his forehead says 'NO ONE MESSES WITH FINNICK ODAIR' and his boy is covered in black dots i cover my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing, i look over at Finnick and he has a smile on his face "watch this,i can be like you"he says as he kneels in front of Peeta's bed like i did for Wheat. Finnick whispers to Peeta in a girl voice "Peeta,its kat, i need you"he says moving Peeta's hair out of the way of his face so Peeta thinks its Katniss and i can't hide the little laugh that comes out by Peeta's reply that comes out a mumble but i catch it "Kat i need you too,come here" Finnick then grabs a pillow and squishes it to Peeta's face,Peeta then starts to make out with his pillow moaning every now and then.I then take out my phone and start recording trying to not laugh to loud so Peeta will wake a few minutes later he stops and that is my cue to get out before he fully wakes.

I make my way back to my room and get changed for school,I dress nicely since today i will ask Jo combing my hair trying to find the right way to put it Finnick comes back in "so lets see Wheat acts like he's 6 in his sleep and Peeta thinks that he is having sex with Katniss and what do you my friend do while your sleeping?"he ask i reply simply "i have nightmares in my sleep" then i shut the door on him and get everything ready for school.

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter i enjoyed writing it and even though Wheat is the oldest he still acts the youngest i think its him that Peeta's and Katniss' child should be worried about not Rye even though Rye can be a little immature and what kind of nightmares do Rye get while he's sleeping?the world may never know that is until i write it cause i am not telling you yet that would just give it again i hoped you liked it till next time.

Posted 4/28/13

-Katie


	22. A Letter of Good News

so here is chapter 22 already! i have had nothing to do this weekend and the school let us have an unused snow day today so i hope you enjoy this chapter :) Disclaimer i do not own the hunger games or any songs even though they say they wrote and sorry we can't see wheat's or Peeta's reactions when they wake up.

* * *

**_Katniss'_ _Pov_**

I wake up early to the sound of my alarm clock but i don't really mind i'm used to it.I take a warm shower and get dressed but the bra i wanted to use isn't here, maybe its dirty but i swear it was well.I'm dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans since i couldn't find my favorite pair of skinny jeans that i couldn't find either.

On my way to school i realize that i could walk with him so i go back and go into his is there is not what i expected Rye is wearing a nice dress shirt and jeans sitting on the couch on his phone and when he hears me and looks up he smiles "you might want to leave without him he's been in a bad mood all morning"he says then goes back to his phone "what did you do this time?"i say he looks innocently up to me "it wasn't me this time it was your friend Finnick"he says.i sigh then go upstairs to Peeta's i reach Peeta's room i have to start laughing by what i see Peeta is in front of his mirror trying to rub off the marker on his forehead that still says 'NO ONE MESSES WITH FINNICK ODAIR' on it and it looks like it won't come off and little black dots all over his turns to me and points to his forehead "see what he did to me?"he says i shrug at him "i warned you"i say "nut the funny part was what we did to my brothers you should have seen them"he says trying to still clean it off then he looks at his wrist watch "actually i think Wheat is still sleeping do you want to see it?"he says "sure"i walk over to Wheat's closed room and Peeta looks a little nervous "ok um what you will see is all Finnick's idea and I only helped"he says and i then opens the door to reveal Wheat covered in MY makeup and MY clothes holding a teddy bear and sucking on his thumb "how did you get my clothes?!"i yell "shush Finnick went into your room while you were sleeping last night and took these clothes and some of your makeup"he says quietly "those were my favorite jeans"i yell whisper to him "oh,you can have them back"he says i look at him disgusted and i put my hand in front of him "i think i'm good"i say and leave the room."where's Finn anyways"i say not a second later Finn pops out of no where "right here"he says i smack the back of his head "i hate you"i tell him "love you too kat"he says and Peeta and i leave to go to school.

When we get to the school we meet up with everyone (Madge,Gale,Cato,Clove,Annie) and everyone starts laughing when they see Peeta cause he couldn't get the marker off him "yeah,yeah it was my fault to let him in the house"he says and we all nod but Finn comes to defend himself "come on guys i'm not that bad"he says "oh but Finn you are i don't know how Annie can stand you"Cato says "i don't know anymore either"she says Finn now hurt puts a hand over his heart "that hurts you guys"he says then the bell rings and we head to class.

During music since Peeta and i are in the contest we are working on our songs there with some help of Gale,Madge,Annie,and Finnick we first start with the two duet songs that we have to do on the first start with one song that Annie wrote for us and i start.

(Katniss=_italics, _Peeta=**Bold**, both=normal)

_Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down._

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have are my heart, _every breath I breathe  
_I'm safe in your arms_, you rescue me.  
_When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be_  
You were made for me_  
**(You were made for me)**

This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you

_If you didn't love me so much_  
**(If you didn't love me so much)**

_This Life would kill me If I didn't have you_  
**(This life would kill me)**

Couldn't live without you baby  
_I wouldn't want to_  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause This life would kill me  
This Life would kill me if I didn't have you

After we finish we do a few more songs and then go to our next Peeta and i got to my house i got the mail out it said 'to ms. Katniss Everdeen and Mr. Peeta Mellark' i look up to see Peeta's face but he just shrugs and i open it it reads.

_Dear Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the show 'duets' accepted you two as a group competing on the expect you two to be in the capital next week or October 1st so you two can practice and become acquainted with the other competitors._

_Good luck, and may the odds be ever in you favour._

_-Mr. Snow_

I look up at Peeta with a big smile on my face we hug each other while i whisper "this is really happening" he nods and whispers back "i should probably go before your dad comes out or he might try something"he whispers back i laugh a little but he pulls back i i reach up and kiss him and he returns eagerly.i run my tongue over his bottom lip and he moans allowing me entrance and our tongues fight for dominance but then the door of his front door opens "come on Peeta you can't make out with Kitty Kat right now, you have to explain to Wheat what is written on his forehead"it says, its lets go and starts to leaves but not without one more peck on my lips then leaves.I show my parents the letter and they are very proud except that dad says he doesn't want any funny business while we are there without him which caused me to blush.I soon said goodnight to them and went upstairs and worked on my homework until i fell asleep at my desk.

* * *

so there was chapter 22 i felt like i put nothing about the contest so i put the letter there and another song which was If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square and i think next chapter will start of with them leaving for the capital since i already have 22 chapters and they're not evenat the contest yet so i guess i will hear from some of you soon? till next time

Posted 4/29/13

-Katie


	23. On Our Way

i decided that this will be the last chapter this month since today is the last day of April here and i know i will not post on the second of may that is my mom's 40th birthday so i will be spending the day with her that is until my dad takes them to dinner so i might be able to update unless my annoying cousin is coming and i don't want to deal with her and this story cause then it would be chaos but anyways hope you enjoy this chapter Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games

* * *

**_Peeta's Pov _**(October 1st,the day Peeta and Katniss leave)

Today is the day, the day Kat,i,Annie,Finnick,Gale,and Madge will leave and this will hopefully change our life for the best.I bring my suitcase down the stairs to see everyone waiting through the window.I open the door yelling a bye to my family before shutting the door.I meet everyone outside and we head out to get to the train station.

The train station is buzzing with people going places,work,visiting, and in our case a singing board the train that is going to the capital and we head out to have a 6 hour ride.

During the 6 hours we played some board games that they have for people who must have long trips.I played Katniss in spit (A.N spit is a card game and is played with 2 people the goal is to try to get rid of all your cards first.) and won until the very last game out of 5 that we played but i may or may not have let her girls decided to be smart and take us to the very back of the train where windows covered the room,they opened them and then got us wet with buckets of water and water got them back getting them wet also it was quite fun i think i could get used to these people that is if Finn will leave my forehead alone.

I wake up to someone shaking me,i guess i fell asleep "were here Peet"Gale says that's what they call me now well except for Johanna who still calls me 'Bread Boy' but i don't mind.I get up but find something on my shoulder,its Katniss she must have fallen asleep.I softly shake her "Kat were here,honey"i say i have been trying out these nicknames for her and she hates them "don't call me that"she says with her eyes still closed "Kat you have to wake up then we can go cuddle in our room"i say this gets her up she opens her eyes and smiles up at me then kisses me "ok"she says but doesn't get up "Kat you need to get up"i say she shakes her head "carry me"she says i sigh but pick her up anyways we get out of the train to find everyone with their stuff and Gale finds me first "sleeping?"he questions i nod and he nods back to me "so i take it you want me to take yours and Catnip's stuff?"he ask "it would be a big help"i say he nods and takes our stuff "thanks"i say "no prob Peet"he says and he goes over to Madge,they still haven't said anything about them but if i know right they will have some news for us by at least by the end of the contest.

We make it the place where we will be staying for who knows how long depending how good we are but hopefully we will be staying the 2 weeks that it will take for them to name the winning all got our our separate room but i know that Finnick and Annie will be sharing a room and Kat and i will be sharing one so two rooms will not be in use of six.I take Katniss to the room where Gale put our stuff and set her down on the bed i wrap her up in the blanket them kiss her forehead before i leave the went to bed and i know everyone was sleeping except Annie who was watching her show on the tv since she missed it earlier,this gives me a great idea.I go over to one of the drawers that has pencil,pens, and markers i grab a permanent marker and close the drawer.I open a room to think that its Finnick's and Annie's room but to my surprise i find Gale and Madge,oh they are so gonna hear it later.I shut the door quietly and find Finnick in one of the rooms sleeping,perfect.I go over to to Finnick and on his forehead i write 'Revenge is sweet,no one should mess with Peeta Mellark'i write then give him devil thorns on the very top of his forehead where i didn't write and eyes on his eyelids then put one gigantic black circle on the bottom of his cheek but above his chin ti give him a mole then give him buck teeth.I then leave before Finn wakes up or Annie comes in.I make my way back to Kat's and my room and change then get into bed and hold Katniss then i hear Annie scream,she must have found Finnick i smile,close my eyes and hold Katniss,my girlfriend closer to me and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

so gale and Madge getting a little comfty in that bed wern't they guys do you think Peeta will actually tell everyone or just to Gale that he saw them,and what will Finnick's reaction be about Peeta writing on his face? and i'm sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter other then Finnick,Gale,and Madge i wasn't expecting to write this chapter today but it will be the last time i can update in April of 2013 so i did it anyways i just hope its enough anyways i still hoped you like it even though nothing happened again i am sorry but i guess i will hear from you guys next time

Posted 4/30/13

-Katie


	24. Revealed

i am so sorry that i haven't updated i know i'm making up excuses but may 2 was my moms birthday and i told you guys i might not write if my cousin was coming and she came and by the time she left i was tired and went to bed then Friday i went to my aunt's house so my parents and i could work on my grandparents 50th anniversary and Saturday was their anniversary and Sunday my cousin came over for the whole day and she is completely annoying as ever and a drama queen and these past weeks i had school and my dad made me go check out a car that he might be buying and homework so i haven't had much time but i feel bad so i'm writing this now i hope you don't mind anyways i hope you enjoy Disclaimer:i do not own the hunger games or any songs and look guys a new Point of View!

* * *

_**Annie's Pov**_

After watching my show i almost fell asleep on the couch i turned off the tv and went into Finn and my room.I change into shorts and a tank top and move over to the bed.I scream at the person in my bed but then i realize its Finn when he shoots up saying "Annie,where are you?"i get a good look at his face and find out who did it,of course Peeta would do this "i'm fine Finn"i say i will let Peeta off the hook for now since Finn deserved it but i guess i can't keep it a secret when Gale comes running through the door with Madge behind him "Annie,what wrong?"Madge says coming over to me oblivious to Finn who is still a little woken up by my scream "i'm fine"i say again "Finn i think you have a little somethin' on your face"Gale says with a smile trying not to show Finn reaches up to his face and wipes his mouth causing the buck teeth Peeta put on him to smear on his face "did i get it?"he ask Gale not hiding his laughter burst out laughing "what's on my face"he demands and Madge starts to laugh quietly "go check your face Finn"i say he gets out of bed and looks at the mirror in the bathroom before he yells 'Peeta' then storms out of our room. We follow Finn into Katniss' and Peeta's room to find Peeta on the floor with a smile on his face even though Finn has him pinned down Finn points to his face "what did you do?"he yells in his face and Peeta's smile only gets wider "didn't you see?"he says innocently "yes i saw it but my beautiful face"Finn whines, Peeta flips them around so he is on top and Finn looks surprised "well then maybe you shouldn't have done anything in the first place"Peeta says holding down Finn's hands by his hands around his wrists Finn opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to come up with something to say but comes up with nothing "i think we understand each other and if you do something again to me Odair you're gonna get it"Peeta says then gets of of him and goes back to his bed where Katniss is some how still sleeping and lays down "anyways you should be talking to me about anything you should be asking why Madge was in Gale's room and were spooning"with that i look over at Madge and Gale who both have red faces and Finn now has a mischievous smile on his face "so what were you doing, was it fun?"he says now interested in them i look back over at Peeta and see him have his arms around Katniss and her head somehow got on his chest but now he has his eyes shut but has a smile that looks like he is trying not to laugh.

I somehow got Finnick back into our room and now he was trying to get the marker off his face but wouldn't stop talking about Gale an Madge i mean i'm not surprised i mean it was going to happen eventually and Madge was the one who asked me about him and everything and i helped her to get to the point she is now i should try doing a matchmaker kind of business and i bet Finn would do it he would be my helper but he would also be the person saying all the naughty and dirty things so i guess it would work.

When Finn finally got the marker off his 'pretty' face he came back to bed with me and we said little things about what was going to happen and the thing that touched me even though he complimented himself he said "no matter who or how many girls throw themselves at my beautiful body the only girl that is for me is you"he is so cheesy but that is one of the reasons why i love his as i drifted off to sleep i heard one little thing, i heard the door opening then a girls voice "you ready for the night of your life Mr Odair" it said i couldn't tell who it was and before i could do anything i was asleep wondering what was happening and who that girl was.

* * *

so there is chapter 24 again i'm really really sorry i haven't had enough time to update but finals are coming up for me here so my teaches have been bombarding us with homework so i haven't had time to update and i think next chapter they will start on the contest since i have been putting it off for this long but i hope i will get to update soon till next time

Posted 5/17/13

-Katie


	25. Mentor

I am so sorry guys that i have not been able to update i just got done with more testing and i have a math final soon so i wont know the next time i will be able to update so... i don't know enjoy this chapter i guess Disclaimer don't own the hunger games

* * *

**_guy that works on the contest Pov (you'll find out his name later)_**

i'm so ready to get this job started said that this will be the best show yet but i didn't understand until i signed up...

_flashback _

_"This year is going to be slightly different this year " Mr. Snow said sitting back in his chair behind his desk. "Why is that sir?" i said "you see, that i have bought the contest recently"he says and i nod "Yes, and this year i would like to see the children's faces when they see this whole contest is fake" he says, i confused, why would he want it to be fake? he must see my confusion when he adds "You have seen these contest before right "i nod and answer with what i know "yes sir i know 24 singers one male and one female not counting their band come and try to win the prize money" snow nods "yes and think of it if we only had the district 12 people and the rest of the other Districts be actors and we enjoy watching district 12 make fun of themselves it already looks like Mr. Odair, their drummer is already having fun" he says then laughs a little like its the funniest thing in the world but i go along with him away "yes sir that would be a dramatic ending to it"i say he nods "yes now that you know the plan you may leave"he says waving me to leave.I get up from the seat and leave trying to think of everything that happened._

I still don't know what Mr. Snow meant by that Mr. Odair was having 'fun' by but i don't think i want to know so i didn't ask any of the people around me.

**_Peeta's Pov _**

i slowly wake up to something tickling me on my nose then something on my lips. Katniss. That's the first thing that pops in my mind as i start to kiss her back i feel her tongue on my lips and i let her have access. Our tongues dance until were panting and breathless and i open my eyes to me my girlfriends silver eyes that i have known since childhood and smile she smiles back at me kisses my nose then gets out of bed to get changed for the first day of the contest.

Once i get dressed i meet everyone out in the living room where Annie looks a little mad and Finnick looks like he's guilty of something or it means that they had a fight and it's Finnick's fault. I sit down next to kat and point at Finnick and Annie and she shakes her head from side to side, i guess this is more serious then i leans over and whispers in my ear "Finnick was out after everything happened and he won't tell anyone where he went and Annie thinks he's with another girl"she says, my eyes widen Annie and Finn were always the perfect couple since I've been around and now this how is everything going to go down tonight when we have to sing? Great now i feel guilty i have picked a contest over my own friends.I shake my head to clear my mind and whisper in her ear "so nobody knows where he was?"he sighs and shakes her head "no one except Finn" she says "and maybe the camera's for the show" crap. i forgot everything here is recorded. Well this will be fun.

I made everybody breakfast and everything is tense Finn and Annie aren't talking it looks like Madge and Gale have came out of the bedroom and told us they were a couple and Kat and I are trying to make sure no one breaks out into a fight.

Around 11 someone came to the apartment and told us we had to meet our mentor? i don't think any other of the contests had mentors to help them.

I think we would have been better off if we didn't need a mentor. At 11:30 he came stumbling into the apartment and made himself at home on the couch next to me and kat after going into the fridge to get a drink of alcohol. He then turned to us and slurred out the words "the name's Haymitch" that or he said "saw games hey bitch" i think i want it to be the first one. I looked over at Kat to see her anger in her eyes if steam could come out of her nose and ears she would look like those cartoon characters like Tom and Jerry. She started talking but it didn't sound like the Katniss i knew her voice was low and menacing "your our mentor your job is to help us, is it not?" she said Haymitch looked through his dirty blond hair that fell in front of his face and looked at Kat with his grey eyes "you've got that spunk, don't you sweetheart"he says "don't call me sweetheart" she says i look over at her again to see tears in her eyes before she gets up and runs into our room and shuts the door with a loud BANG. I look back over at Haymitch to find him back to his drink. Well these two will be even more fun then Annie and Finn' I think to myself as i get up to check on my girlfriend and why she started crying.

* * *

So what do you think about the contest being a fake? i just thought of it, like i watched this one show and they told him he could be the next bounty hunter and they did really disgusting stuff but it was all planned out with actors and the guy that thought it was real wasn't told till the end of the season and i found his reaction funny so i decided to do it. what is Finnick doing with that one girl and what is this 'fun' he is doing? Again I'm sorry i haven't been able to update but i know summers coming soon so i will have the chapters up sooner i promise Till next time

6/21/13

-Katie


	26. The 'Sweetheart' Thing

Summer has finally started Yay! Well for me it has i hope that whoever and wherever you are its summer break, you know unless you have summer school then i feel bad for you. Anyways her is chapter 26 hope you like it and remember to review about what you think i always try to listen to what everyone says

* * *

**_Katniss' Pov _**

I should have known that this contest would have been hell but did i listen, no. Now were suffering with Finn and Annie who can't stay in the same room with each other,Gale and Madge now making out whenever they want (i shouldn't complain, i mean Peeta and i make out all the time, but still) and last but definitely not last our always intoxicated mentor who hasn't helped at all. Now i won't talk to Peeta cause of what happened with Haymitch about the 'sweetheart' thing.

Apparently the contest doesn't start until tomorrow, i mean for us. I guess districts 1-6 are today and 7-12 are tomorrow from what one of the attendants told us and its been bothering me.I mean i'm fine not having to sing today but that gives us nothing to do today and with everything that's happening now its just tense, if i didn't know better i think their doing this on purpose...

Anyways, right now? right now i'm on the bed Peeta and i are sharing looking up at the ceiling thinking, thinking about the what ifs, what if Peeta moves back to district 1? would i have ever see him again? What if i fail this contest? Will Peeta blame me for us losing? Would we still be a couple? I shake my head to clear my thoughts and get out of the bed and look at the clock 5:30 i sigh and get out of the room.

I'm surprised by what i see as i enter the main room,everyone is sitting down on the chairs and couches except Finn who is sitting on the floor right in front of Haymitch looking interested in what he's saying with a small smile on his face.I sit down in one of the chairs that nobody is sitting in on the other side of the room so i'm not close to Peeta and by judging by Peeta's face he's a little hurt but if i know him he'll get over it. Nobody else notices that i'm here until Haymitch calls out to me "it's nice to know your alive, sweetheart" i scowl at him, there he is with the nickname again "don't call me that" i mutter now very angry "don't call you what, sweetheart?" he says with a smile on his face. I'm about to get up to hurt him but i feel a strong hand on my shoulder holding me back i sit back down. I turn to see who it is,its Gale. He gives me a sad smile and gives me a small nod. He knows what happened and understands why i was about to get up and destroy our mentor but he won't let me knowing were being recorded. I give him a small nod back and try to relax in my chair.

"so here's the plan" Haymitch starts once i get settled in my chair "the judges judged districts 1-6 today and tomorrow will be your turn with districts 7-12"he says "the thing about this year is that i'm here and that this year instead of you watching the others singing its done more privately, so no one will know how good or bad the band is and at the end after you go one team will be going home" he continues "and if by some chance you actually make it to the finals and you somehow win then you if not all of your band will win a record deal and become famous" he ends with, that doesn't sound very promising at the end, there's a chance not all of us will earn he record deal if we win?

I had decided to let that part go for now.I made myself dinner and went to the dining room to eat but am met with what i feared the most. Peeta. i try to go back through the kitchen but Gale is now standing there _thanks for the support Gale! _"its time catnip"he says and takes my food and puts it on the table next to where Peeta is standing. I sigh knowing that i will not get out of this and sit down at the table. Peeta sits down at looks at me waiting for me to start talking i open my mouth only to close it. i finally get enough confidence to start talking and go at it "i knew this guy...he was my friend for a couple of years then...he...ah wanted...a relationship with me...i told him we should stay as friends and...when he said he didn't want that...i told him he..shouldn't mess with me...and get away...and then" i can feel the tears starting to fall as i continue "he came to my house in the middle of the night...drunk...and h-he... he raped me...then whispered in my ear...'You shouldn't mess with me,sweetheart' then...walked away...and i haven't...seen him since"i finish I look through my tears and see Peeta trying to hold in his own tears before he gets up. This makes me cry harder _he left me,i'm alone now. _I make a squeaking noise as arms come around my back and hold me. They're Peeta's. I smile a little knowing he hasn't left me and sob into his shirt.

After i cried for about 15 minutes or maybe more i take my head out of Peeta's chest to find the spot where my face was is soaking wet and i grab it in my hands. "i'm so sorry about your shirt Peeta"i say quietly looking back up at him "i have more shirts" he says and wipes the tears that still linger under my eyes.

"i just have to know though,what was his name"he says while getting into bed for the night i sniffle but answer "Marvel Quaid"i say then get into bed and turn the lights out going to bed.

* * *

see that? i told you guys that i would have chapters up sooner since summer has got here for me i hope you enjoy this summer cause it will go by so fast and before you know it school will be back or the people like my older cousin just graduated this year and is going to start college, i guess what i'm trying to say is enjoy every minute you have, you never know when it will all be taken away from you, enjoy who you are and the time you have left. Till next time guys

Posted: 6/22/13

-Katie


	27. The First Day

i cant believe that it's already the first of July! this will be the part that they will actually sing and two 'groups' will 'go home' cause you know its fake so i don't know and i don't know how long this story will last i know you guys are waiting for me to update and everything so i'm trying but i'm really winging it, i have no ending planned out. ok that's not entirely true but i'm not sure i want to go with it anyways here is chapter 27 hope you enjoy and remember to review Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games

* * *

**_Finnick's Pov_**_(A.N i think its about time you find out what happens)_

I know that i'm not the best person in the world but at least i should be there for my band or at least my girlfriend but no.I have took the stupid decision and now i owe that snow guy and lost something i can't ever get back. The only good thing about this are the secrets i'm told. Yeah that's right i know this whole show is a fake but can I tell anyone? Nope. I finally think i'm going crazy.

I sigh getting out of bed that Annie has left me to and get dressed and head out in the kitchen where everyone is sitting and Peeta is cooking breakfast. No one is talking, everyone is worried about later, district 12 usually never wins, they usually go home in the first week but this is no ordinary contest so who knows how long we'll be here.

Hours after we are finally going on well Kat is, this is the part that they are separate but the other person will be able to hear them. Kat is gonna sing her two songs then Peet is gonna sing his two songs then by the end of the day two groups are going home.I set up by the drums while everyone else is setting up their stuff and we play right in front of the 3 judges (A.N you know that song where Finnick was playing the piano in chapter 19? it's that song ,Every time we touch By: Cascada, that is the first song that is played)

The second song she does is a lot more upbeat but it's still about her and Peeta i realize that when i hear the lyrics:

_This is my confessional_  
_Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground,_  
_But you saved my life_  
_Now I feel indestructible_  
_So protected when you're around,_  
_Yeah, you saved my life_

_You make me, you make me feel so incredible_  
_You and I, you and I feels – unbelievable_  
_You make it, you make it so undeniable_

_A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

_This is my confessional_  
_Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground_  
_But you saved my life_  
_Now I feel indestructible_  
_So protected when you're around_  
_Yeah, you saved my life_

_You make me, you make me feel so incredible_  
_You and I, you and I – feels unbelievable_  
_You make it, you make it so undeniable_

_A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_A million hearts you're the only one_  
_Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

_This is my confessional_  
_Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground_  
_But you saved my life_  
_Now I feel indestructible_  
_So protected when you're around_  
_Yeah, you saved my life_

_A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_A million hearts you're the only one_  
_Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

_A million hearts, you're the only one_  
_Who lights it up, like I'm glowing in the dark_  
_A million hearts you're the only one_  
_Who lights me up, like I'm glowing in the dark_

I have to say Kat did a great job and she gets a little teary by the end but we still have Peet having to sing his songs. As he starts singing i remember playing this one with him when I went to his room and we practiced and i have to say he sings the songs really good.

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always._

When he finished that song Kat cried even more it was an emotional song i even saw Madge and Annie with a few tears and is it true what i see? Gale on guitar wiping a tear from his eyes? oh man this will be good Peet sang his last song we all went back up to the apartment and hung out until the judges were ready and we headed out to see the poor actors that won't be seen on TV for much longer.

* * *

Ok there is the end of chapter 27 i think i kinda rushed through it and if anyone has read mockingjay you would have known that Snow sold some of the victor's bodies and Finnick was one of them then you know what snow is making him do in this story oh and i wanted to say something if you read the actual song (don't worry i know most of you didn't read it) at the end of Peeta's song it said i'll be there for you always and then they had the always after that i thought that was a good touch since it was their thing in the books. oh and the second song Katniss sang was Glowing By: Nicki Williams and the song that Peeta sang was 'You'll be in my heart' By: Phil Collins again i hope you liked it till next time

posted 7/1/13

-Katie


	28. More Than A Band

ok guys i just want to say a few things before you read the chapter even though some of you skip these parts i should know when i read others sometimes i do sometimes i don't just matters on how i feel. Anyways the first thing is that someone wrote for chapter 19 that its every time we touch by Cascada and i realize that but apparently it says every time we catch and i, saying now that i did not mean it to say that i must have been in a hurry or something so i apologize for that. the second thing is that i'm going to skip to the very end of the competition cause i know some of you are waiting for me to finish so i'm going to tell you now they make it to the finale and they sing together for the last song and everything so there's going to be only a few more chapters and the last thing is that i hope you enjoy this chapter and realize that i do not own the hunger games :)

* * *

**_Katniss' Pov _**

This is it if we pass this and do the song right then we win and get the prize money and something 'special' that Snow hasn't told us yet if we win, and god i hope we win. I get out of bed already smelling the food cooking, and no doubt that Peeta is cooking. i get out in the kitchen and sure enough Peeta is cooking us all Pancakes but he's the only person in the kitchen. Quietly walking up to him with his back to me i wrap my arms around his waist and he tenses. He turns around and relaxes when he sees its me and kisses my nose lightly "morning beautiful" he says giving me his perfect half smile "mornin' handsome" i say giving him a small smile and kissing his lips lightly but Peeta pulls me back in for a more passionate kiss, that is until we hear someone clear their throat. I turn my head to see Finn leaning on the counter looking anywhere but us, he's been acting strange since we got here and i'm not sure if its still Annie because they're still not talking or something "is the food ready yet?" he mumbles looking at the food. I let go of Peeta and let him work and go over to where Finn is "are you sure your all right Finn?" i say using my hands to hold onto his nods "i'll be fine when we finally get out of this place"he mumbles looking at where my hands are like if he stares at them long enough then i will magically let go. I say and let go of his arms anyways and walk over to where the table is and sit down watching how Finn follows and sits down across from me and playing with something in his hands "whatcha got there, Finn" i say leaning over the table trying to see what its is. He lifts it up to let me see when i realize its his piece of rope he uses when he thinks. I nod and he brings the rope back to his lap and knots and undoes it until the food is ready and everyone starts to come in so we can eat for the last time here.

Breakfast is as awkward as the first day with everyone not talking the noise coming from the scraping of forks on plates, that is until Gale speaks up "well this is it," we all nod in agreement and he continues "can we just say that no matter what happens out on that stage we will always be more than a band" he finishes putting his hand in the middle of the table, i follow putting my hand in the middle of the table and soon everyone follows. I look over everyone in the room from Gale who became my friend and helped me out of my depression, Madge who has gotten her dream boyfriend and our friendship, Annie and Finn smiling shyly at each other from across the table with loving eyes, and last but not least Peeta who has been my best friend since childhood and my first true love. He looks up at me and gives me one of his perfect smiles and I know everything will be alright as long as were together.

I'm even more nervous as i am getting set up but the person that looks even more nervous than me is Finn I wonder why? once i get the microphone i head out and try to calm everything that could happen. This song will hopefully show the judges that were all friends not just a band.

(A.N ok this song is different then any of the other songs cause everyone gets to sing their own part so it should be fun)

**_Annie_**

_I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real_

**_Finn_**

_Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all_

**_Annie_**

_I'm not gonna let you fall  
__Reach for my hand__  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too_

**_Peeta_**

_Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band_

**_Madge_**

_You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

**_Gale_**

_Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall_

_**Everyone **  
_

_Not gonna let you fall_

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

**_Katniss_**

_I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_

**_Peeta_**

_Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you_

Peeta then takes my hand and brings me close trapped in his arms as we sing _  
_

_My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too _

_**Everyone**_

_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

**_Katniss_**

_Reach for my hand_  
_'Cause it's held out for you_

I do the same thing as Peeta did and take his hand and intertwine our fingers

_My shoulders are strong_  
_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes_  
_But one thing is true_  
_Understand_  
_We'll always be more than a band_

As I finish Peeta leans down and gives me a long and loving kiss and then puts his forehead to mine and whispers "we'll always be more than a band" i smile but start crying as he pulls me into a tight hug.

When we pull away the judges tell us its fine for us to go, Peeta puts his arm around my shoulders and give me a side hug as we make our way back to the apartment to see if we win.

* * *

Ok i have to say this is my favorite chapter, i just love romance and i think i'm getting better at writing them tell me what you think i'll try and get another chapter up soon oh and the song was called More than a band By: lemonade mouth and i hoped you like this chapter as much as i do but i think thats impossible but anyways i guess till next time

Posted 7/28/13

-Katie


	29. Ok, What?

ok see guys i told you i would try and update soon and i did so i hope you like this chapter, enjoy Disclaimer: i do not own the hunger games or any of the songs on here

* * *

**_Katniss' Pov_**

Its not until 3 hours later when they tell us that they have the winner and were changing into different clothes and makeup and going down to the stage for the last time the only district that was left was us and 2 being the 'careers' but i didn't bother knowing their names for they are my competition. Snow comes up to the podium in the middle of the stage between us and 2 and begins his speech about how happy it is that were all here this far and yada yada yada. It isn't until he's about to announce the winner that i start listening "its a great honor to say that.." he says opening the envelope that either says we won or lost "for once district 12 has won" he finishes i smile as big as i can as confetti comes down, i look to my friends to find Finns arms around Annie as she cries happily, Gale and Madge in a passionate kiss, and Peeta standing next to me smiling as bid as i am if not bigger as i pull him into a tight hug.

"but wait" snow says putting his hands up for dramatic effect i guess as Finn clears his throat behind me." we promised the winner that they would have a special surprise and that is that only one will be able to have a record deal not the whole group, and that person will be..." he says coming over to me and Peeta and putting a hand on his shoulder "...this young man right her, Peeta Mellark, everybody"he says as more confetti falls but this time none of us are celebrating 'Only Peeta?' i look over to him to see he has a face of not shock but like he's guilty of something "what did you do" i whisper he opens and closes his mouth a couple of time before i back away from him, he does nothing to pull me back as i get down the stage followed by the rest of us and go to start to pack for home.

**_Peeta's Pov_**

I knew i shouldn't have done it know i lost everyone and everything that was me now that i signed that stupid contract snow made me sign. But if i didn't he was going to hurt my family or Katniss' family or even her. I didn't want to be a part of their games but now i'm just a pawn having to follow what snow says for the next year.I'm taken into a different apartment than what i was used to in the place and my stuff is already here. I go over to my suitcase and find my phone and look at my of them are Katniss and me but i do have some of my family. The first picture is of me the first day i got this phone which was 2 years ago, its me and my brothers smiling into the next few are the same until i get to about the 12th and its a picture of all of us me, kat, Finn, Annie, Clove, Cato, Madge, and Gale the day before we left for the contest. I sit down on the edge of the bed and put my elbows on my knees and cover my face with my hands and let the tears down. I completely messed up this time and now everyone hates me and now i'm alone god i cant do anything right.I sigh maybe that the only thing i can do right, not doing anything right.

I'm finally decent when there is a knock at my door, i open it to find a man a few inches taller then me with light brown hair and brown eyes "hi, your Peeta, right?" he ask "yeah the one and only idiot"i say going back to my bad leaving the door open if he wanted to come in but i wouldn't know why he would. He walks in anyways and shuts the door quietly behind him "i wouldn't say your the only idiot he tricked me here too not that long ago" he says sitting down in the chair next to the bed where i'm laying down.I move my head to get a better look a him and see he has regret in his eyes " how did you end up here then?" i say "well..i'm going to be your new guitar player"he says "he tricked me the same way he tricked you, sign a contract to protect your girl and then snow owns you for a year" he finishes I move my head to look at the ceiling not able to look at this man who looks about a year or two older than me "who are you?" i say "the names blight" he says "who was your girl?" i say looking back at him when he doesn't answer for a minute "district 12 is small right?" he says i nod "its the smallest" i say "do you know most of the people there?"he says "i know some not everyone" i say a little confused by what this has to do with anything "do you know a Johanna Mason, then?"i up to get a better looks at him, he seems a little surprised by my quickness but i don't care "you mean girl with short brown hair,brown eyes,good with axes"i say he nods "do you know her?" he says i nod "she's one of my girlfri-" i stop not knowing what Katniss is to me anymore "the people i came with,were her friends" i say he comes over to me and holds my shoulders "is she ok?"he says i nod "as far as i know she perfectly fine" i say as he sits back down in the chair he was in "good" he says "hey do you want to get something to eat or something" i say getting up "sure, i mean who else is going to eat with you?"he says getting up with a smile as i follow him to the kitchen. This might even be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

ok i going to say only two things one there might only be 1 or 2 more chapters left of the story and then i might start another story soon after and the second thing is that i hoped you enjoyed it and till next time i hope you watch what you sign ;)

Posted 7/28/13

-Katie


	30. I Can't Shake You

ok i have made a decision, there will be one more chapter after this so i hope that you enjoy and Disclaimer i do not own the music or the hunger games or anything else other than the situation that they are in

* * *

**1 year later**

_**Katniss' Pov**_

I get in my closet trying to find my favorite jacket only to find _his_ leather jacket i find it i make my way to work.I am working at the bar as the singer just because _he _sang with me and ruined my love life doesn't mean he can ruin my music life. At first i didn't want to but all of my friends started coming and i needed a job so i said what the heck?

Once i get to the bar i find Gale getting ready on guitar on stage for us, he still dating Madge and i'm sure in the next 3 years or so they'll end up getting married if things go right unlike me.I shake that thought off and sit at the counter and get a soda since i cant drink yet and listen to the music that is until i realize who it is. Its _him. _Its that song that he sang the day we got back together, the one where he wouldn't give up on us. Well he did. I leave the drink behind so i don't have to hear anymore of it and make my way to the stage.

We get ready to sing and i see someone in the back of the room that i haven't seen in a year, Even though it has been a year i can make out his blond hair and blue eyes his eyes meet mine in the first time in a year i almost miss the song i'm singing

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

I hope he doesn't know this song is for him, Gale helped me write this song and he knows its for _him. _I turn to Gale and tell him with my eyes that i need to leave. he looks around and his eyes widen when he sees him, he turns back to me and nods as i hand him the microphone and run off the stage into the back of the bar.

_**Johanna's Pov**_

I was at the bar to cheer brainless on but she's not even singing why the heck did she run?Someone taps me on the shoulder and i turn around to see why she left "what are you doing here bread boy?" i say spitting venom at him yet he laughs at me "good to see you to Johanna" he says and looks around "where did she go?" he says "why would i tell you?" i say "because i have something that might be of value to you" he says and steps out of the way to reveal someone that was behind him "b-blight?" i question he smiles shyly at me and nods as i get out of my chair and hug him as hard as i can "where the heck were you all this time, i thought you were dead" i say tears dripping down my face "i had a contract with snow and i couldn't tell you or he would hurt you and the contract was broken two weeks ago but i waited for Peeta"he says i look over at Peeta to see him looking at the ground "is that what happened?" i say quietly he nods sadly "could you ah... could you set us up you know that new song that we sent out last week" he says pointing towards the stage "yeah do you want me to go get her?" i say still holding onto blight "could you please?"he says and i nod finally releasing Blight "me and you have some catching up to do" i say and lean up to kiss his cheek he smiles at me and nods "yeah, i would like that" he says and kisses my forehead as i walk away to find brainless.

_**Peeta's Pov**_

I make my way to the stage only to find Gale standing there in the way of the stairs "where do you think your going?" he says "listen, man i just need to get through" i say trying to get past him but he gets in the way again "no until you tell me what happened today 1 year ago" he says " you want to know fine i was protecting all of you by signing a contract that was stupid of me so snow could do whatever he wanted with me for a year and today was the day it broke and i want to make things right again so get out of my way Gale" i say pushing past him and he actually lets me "Peeta wait" he says i turn around and he hands me a microphone "your gonna need that" he says nodding his head toward the microphone in my hand. i nod at him "thanks" i say getting on stage.

Johanna soon comes out with a blindfolded Katniss and steers her on the stage until she's standing a few feet from me when the music starts and i start

_I still change the station _  
_Every time they play that song _  
_Can't drive past your house _  
_So I take the long way home _

Katniss' blindfold comes off and she is frozen standing there looking at me until she shakes her head and starts singing

_Your black leather jacket _  
_Still hangin' in my closet _  
_I wish that I could give it away_

**Both**

_Oh even though you're gone, somehow you stay _

_And every other time a love said goodbye  
I'd just shake it off, shake it off  
Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I'd just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you _

**Katniss**

_I didn't wanna be here  
But my friends all love this bar  
I don't wanna see you  
But I'm wondering where you are _

**Peeta**

_And why am I still keepin'  
The shirt you used to sleep in  
It's been sitting there for over a year  
Oh, even though you left me, you're still here _

**Both **

_And every other time a love said goodbye  
I'd just shake it off, shake it off  
Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I'd just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you _

_I can't shake you  
No matter how hard I try  
I can't shake you  
I can't shake you  
And I don't know why _

**Peeta**

_And every other time a love said goodbye  
I'd just shake it off, shake it off _

**Both**

_Pour another drink so I don't feel a thing  
I'd just shake it off, break it off  
Erased all your numbers, blocked all your calls  
Tried another lover, built up my walls  
Told myself it's over, don't know what else I can do  
I can't shake you  
I can't shake you _

**Peeta**

_No no,_

**Katniss**

_ no no _

**Both**

_I can't shake you_

As we finish i can't help but think to the last song that we ever performed together and go from there "Katniss I can't get you off my mind and even though i did a stupid thing I will never get you off my mind as long as your still here, i need to know, Will you ever be mine ever again?" i say she looks at me in shock and then runs off the stage leaving me in front of tons of drunk people._great._

**_Katniss Pov_**

I cant believe that Johanna would do this to me she knew that i was trying to get rid of him and now he comes back and...oh my god i can't think right.I run back to my car and start to turn on the car when the passenger door is opened and someone sits in it and takes the keys from me "hey i..." i start to yell until i see who took them from me. Peeta. "Katniss, listen i was only trying to save you"he says "from what?" i spit at him "Snow said is i didn't sigh a contract then he would hurt you and the contract let him own me for a year that's why i came tonight, tonight was the day the year was over"he says i look down at my lap thinking how selfish he was when he really was trying to protect me. I start to let the tears down when i feel his arms around me as i sob into his chest "i m-missed you so-so much" i say "i did to" he says as he comforts me for the first time in a year.

* * *

ok so the last chapter will be sent out soon,i hope and i hope you liked this chapter so till next time

Posted 7/28/13

-Katie


	31. All Because Of Him

ok so this will be the last chapter of All Because The New Kid i hope you enjoy and for the last time in this story is that i do not own the hunger games or any of the songs

* * *

_**epilogue **_

_**10 Years later**_

_**Katniss' Pov**_

I take all the plates from the table and go to the sink getting ready to clean them as i look through the window to the lake where my handsome husband is swimming with his brothers and our children, even after 7 years of life for our first child i still think it was a bad idea to let Rye be an uncle but he seems to be teaching them, teaching them to be a pain in my butt.

I decided to leave the dishes and make my way outside and sit down on one of the porch chairs and rub my small three month baby bump, Peeta says its going to be another girl and will exactly like me, god i hope not. Peeta gets out of the water and grabs a towel and sits by me trying off his amazing chest "hey baby" he says leaning over and giving me a kiss on my forehead "hi handsome" i say giving a smile. The day he came back to me we got back together and two years later he proposed and then soon later we had our first child, a daughter who has my hair and attitude but with Peeta's eyes and patience. And then 3 years later we had our first son, Who has my eyes and Peeta thinks will earn my bow and arrow skills, And Peeta's hair painting skills.

Gale and Madge did end up getting married a year before we did and Finn and Annie did come back together and now they have a son who is a year older than our daughter, I'm a little worried that our little girl with fall for the Odair charm but if it ever comes to it Peeta still knows how to work a bow, not as good as me but still pretty good. Cato and Clove ended back up in 2 together and still live there where they are married. Johanna and Blight after Johanna being her finally said yes to Blight and will be marrying even though it kinda broke Rye's heart but he met a nice girl and settled down, same as Wheat and now Wheat's wife is expecting and he can't be any more nervous than what Peeta was when we brought our little girl into the world.

Even though i thought the contest was stupid in the first place i found my best friend and first love and now my husband and my friends found their own love while everything happened, it might have been stupid but it lead us all to love, and it was all because the new kid.

* * *

ok so that was the last chapter of this whole entire story it took, what, half a year to finish this and its finally done i really hoped you enjoyed this story as much as i did, below i put all the songs that have played in this story and they are in order from what chapters they're from so i hope you listen to them and like them cause i love these songs and for the last time in this book till next time

Safe and Sound By: Taylor Swift

Quitter By: Carrie Underwood

Some Hearts By: Carrie Underwood

Crazy Girl By: Eli Young Band

Big Girls Don't Cry By: Fergie

I Won't Give Up BY: Jason Mraz

I'd Come For You By: Nickelback

A Year Without Rain By: Selena Gomez

Every Time We Touch BY: Cascada

If I Didn't Have You By: Thompson Square

Glowing By: Nicki Williams

You'll Be in My Heart By: Phil Collins

More Than A Band By: Lemonade Mouth

Clarity By: Zedd

Can't Shake You By: Gloriana

Posted 7/29/13

-Katie


End file.
